The Teen Criminals: The Alternates The Complete Version
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: The Alternate Timeline of the Original Teen Criminals Timeline. This story now contains the "Battle War United Forces" chapters and the brand new "Week Chapters".
1. Flashback

**Hello again Comrades, Rookie Fictioner here.**

 **So I decided that I will delay some stories that I was making and I will make new ones. The delayed stories are: Scout's New Home and The Teen Criminals 3.**

 **So, I have imagined on making an alternate version of the Teen Criminal's beginning. So the story will be different but this story is going to be a lot like the alternate version of Robot Wolf 26Z's story, "Everything Has Changed."**

 **This is the story of Gretchen who had lost her parents by a gunfight and Spy and his wife decided to disguise themselves as her parents but it ended badly 2 years after when her father had cancer. This is similar everyone. Ok, I will tell the story now.**

 **Leave a review of what I messed up and your opinions. I hope you will enjoy and have your mind ready. Keep in mind that these elements at the start will be the author's story and not mine after this chapter but the story at first will be Robot Wolf 26Z's story and on the next chapter, it will be mine. So uh, enjoy.**

 **The Alternate Teen Criminals.**

 **Elements used: Robot Wolf 26Z's story "Everything Has Changed.", Bioshock, Team Fortress 2, Treasures of the Snow, Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Setting: Danville, Tri-State Area.**

 **Chapter 1: Flashback.**

 **(4 years ago.)**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I woke up this morning trying not to remember what happened but I can't forget it. My father died from cancer.

I was staying at Isabella's place until the funeral comes. I was watching the window from where Phineas and Ferb's house was and I was watching it till I saw a man in a red suit walking in the sidewalk from ours he had a pocket watch with him and he seemed sad about something. There could be a reason why since it's raining. I grabbed the umbrella and come close to the red suit man.

 **(Spy's POV)**

I walked as far away from her as possible because they are now searching me in this city I was planning to go for my disguise but I can't. I have kept secrets for so long that I can't keep doing this to lie to everyone. I was so close to get away from my friend's daughter, Gretchen, because she thought her father died from cancer. But in reality, I had cancer. Her father died from a gunfight when I was trying to protect him and his wife. We were not going to let their daughter learn this so we disguise as them so she will not worry about what happened.

I was relieved to be away from the house but I was caught by Gretchen who saw me standing next to the house she was staying. I had no choice to tell her what happened when she saw me because I have emotions when it comes to the ones I am taking care of.

I spoke her name sadly, "Gretchen."

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I gasp in shock when that man said my name. I don't know how he knew and who said it.

So I spoke to him and said, "How did you know my name?"

He replied to me and said, "Your father told me."

I replied to him, "When?"

"Two years ago, before your parents died." said the red suit man sadly.

I said in shock, "What?"

"I'm sorry to say about this, but your parents died from a gunfight just long ago." said the red suit man.

I said in disbelief, "But my father died from cancer yesterday."

"No, I was the one who had cancer." said the Spy. That's what he called himself.

"We have taken care of you since your parent's death because we did not want to let you know this turn of event." said the Spy.

I was in shock to hear this. For this whole time, my parents, my real parents, died from a gunfight between the Spy and his wife. I was living with a lie, they are not my real parents, they were my parent's friends. But they take care of me even still, they are not strict.

"But now, I have to do what I must do." said the Spy as he pointed the gun at his head.

"What are you doing?" I said shockingly.

"The Mercs are hunting me, and if I still live, they will hunt you too. They know my Dead Ringer and they will still hunt me no matter what." said the Spy.

He started to place his finger on the trigger I wanted to know who killed my parents but what he said. I knew the answer was given.

"If you want to take my steps to hunt down the ones who killed them, then you can have mine." said the Spy seconds before he pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun makes me shiver when I see the bullet went through him, knowing to me that he died from a suicidal death. I checked the Pocket Watch and find out its called a Dead Ringer. If you get shot or hit hard with the watch opened, you can feign your death. But this one must have been stolen by a scientist as he told me he has cancer. Maybe he uses this to get rid of it. I also realized that it has unlimited recharge, so it will not run out forever.

Isabella watched me when I was in shock of what happened. She told me what am I doing. And I said grinningly, "I was checking my father's friend's arsenal."

I was still sad about what happened but I have made decision of what I would do with my life and I made up my mind, I am going to hunt down the ones who killed my parents.

 **(Present.)**

"If you want to take my steps to hunt down the ones who killed them, then you can have mine. That's the line I have been keeping since my step-father had told me to." I said as I readied my new improved Revolver.

It had been four years since I have found journals of being a fearless assassin who have ever walked through the wars. I pulled out my step-father's Disguise Kit and his Dead Ringer. I also equipped my Invis Watch so I can be cloaked whenever I need it to.

I trained myself with live targets and take down these thugs with some assassinations and using accidents as an opportunity for covering my reputation. They called me a hitman, they called me an assassin. Well let me tell you, I am both of these kinds, because I am a vigilante, and I am the Spy.

 **Finish chapter one of this story. Okay, giving explanations. This is the alternate version of the story. Robot Wolf 26Z, sorry if you don't like it but I want to share this alternate version to everyone. Thank you.**


	2. Skilled as a Quick Rabbit

**This chapter will now be the story of mine with still the elements from the description of the first chapter. In the first chapter, it was a flashback of Gretchen's past before she became a vigilante and Spy. Now lets go to the present year of when her skills are tested in a real combat.**

 **Read the description to know. I don't own anything but the story is mine for this chapter and further.**

 **Chapter 2: Skilled as a Quick Rabbit.**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Hello everyone, Mechanic here, and he decided that I will narrator the "No One's POV" for this story, even though that this is an alternate universe, I should not be here, but the author teleported me here to tell the story. So, enjoy.**

In the City of Danville, the world has gone downhill lately with new criminals who are making the cause of the city. These guys have made various crimes across the city, but they work together on successful crimes. Jack Dewitt, a successful robber who had led an army of trained militias to aid on his cause. His team had rob banks and to world government money to steal millions of dollars for the cause, that's what governments think of, but in reality, they use the money for donations to every poor people in Danville so they can survive. Elizabeth, the explosive specialist of another group known as The Bomb, is the leader of this group and is specialized with different kinds of explosives with a brain of a demolitions expert.

Police Forces tried to take them down with all their might but there are no chances against them. Some of the groups got arrested thanks to these well trained Police Officers, Ferb Fletcher and Officer John, the two snipers of the city, well trained in urban warfare. Ferb was the Detective of this sniper team who has possible clues to the others. While Officer John is the expert of snipers, he took out a battalion tank with 5 shots. But for Gretchen, she is a fearless hunter who hunts down the remaining RED and BLU Mercs who have killed her parents and step parents. She uses Spy's arsenal and her own as her loadout for every mission she does to find them. And now, she is still young and she is emotional to her consequences.

 **Call of Duty style Guys!**

 **Drug Killer.**

 **Western Ave, Danville.**

 **April 23, 2020.**

 **Gretchen/Vigilante.**

The view takes place in the streets of Western Ave. Two drug dealers were smoking their cigars and were talking about their invitation to the Supplier's Drug Store for a meeting. Next to the corners, is Gretchen, who is listening to the two about the invitation.

"I can't believe our Supplier is giving us passes to his store because we sold everything to some of our customers!" said Drug Dealer 1.

"Yeah, we have gotten free passes as well to get the good stuff." said Drug Dealer 2.

"Well, come on, we have to get going." said Drug Dealer 1.

"Hold on, I have to finish this cigar." said Drug Dealer 2.

"Ok Big Mac, see you." said Drug Dealer 1.

"Yeah, see ya." said Big Mac.

Drug Dealer 1 left Big Mac to finish his cigar. When he left, Gretchen was going to walk pass him and slap his cigar out of him. Big Mac was mad and was chasing her to the alleyway until she was attacked by her placing her Butter Knife in his neck.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I placed my knife at him so he can tell me where the place is, I can tell he is afraid of my knife. They never suspect a German vigilante to have been self-learned from a sneaky Frenchman.

"Tell me where that Drug Party is going to be Big Mac, and I will let you go." I said to him angrily.

"Ok, ok, I will tell you." said Big Mac fearfully.

"Tell me now or I will cut your crumbling throat!" I said angrily again.

"Its…it's at Virginia Street, not far away from here. Please. Please let me go!" said Big Mac in fear.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said calmly.

I then pointed my gun at his head and place my finger at the trigger. He was shocked to see me pointing my gun at him and said, "What…what are you doing?"

"You should have known better that I tell lies better." I said as I pulled my trigger and shoot him. His head was still bleeding from the bullet hole, parts of the brain fell off him and splat into pieces.

I then grab his pack of cigarettes and place it in my pocket and I used my step-father's Disguise Kit to disguise myself as Big Mac. I listened to what Big Mac said and found a bar next to the Gifts Shops.

I entered the bar and found so many drug dealers in this building. Triads, Jamaicans, Russians, and Gangsters. I observe the area to find my target and then I found him; he is wearing a swamp hat which is like Captain Price's hat and he has his Sniper Rifle attached to his back. The Sniper is their supplier.

"Every leader of the group, we have a meeting discussing at my office, Mate!" said the Sniper.

I was about to follow them but then I was caught up by Drug Dealer 1.

"Hey Big Mac, you're here!" said Drug Dealer 1.

I use Big Mac's voice to keep me from being compromised.

"Yeah sure bro." said Big Mac.

"Ha, that cigar gave you high enough to call me bro, you can call me Berzerk." said Berzerk.

"Yeah…Berzerk, my man." I said in Big Mac's voice.

Me and Berzerk went to Sniper's office with two other leaders of the separate groups, Kamarov and Chan. Chan is a Triad drug dealer and Kamarov is a Russian drug dealer and leader of a success gang, while Berzerk and Big Mac are a Jamaican team leader. Sniper is their main supplier.

I have to pick off my targets before striking but I should know that every Merc knows a Spy so Sniper was watching me to know if I am not.

"Big Mac." said Sniper who called me.

"Yes?" I said to Sniper.

"You seem to act obviously as a Spy." said Sniper.

I keep my mouth shut when he said it but he was so obvious that he knows so I have to speak.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"You seem to be more than a Spy." said Sniper as he slaps my mask away from me revealing my identity. All guns are pointing at me, even Berzerk who was in disbelief that he was talking to me.

"What did you do to Big Mac?" said Berzerk sobbingly.

"I shot him in the head with my revolver, like this." I said as I pulled out my gun and shoot Berzerk in the head, killing him instantly, spilling blood and parts of the brain. As I turn my head towards them, I hear the trigger of a gun pulled and I duck under the table to take cover from shots.

Sniper, Chan, and Kamarov left the room in the other exit and left the building, I followed them as fast as I could and found the exit. As I exit the building, I see that Sniper is lighting a match and throw it to the building I just exited, the building blew up leaving all evidence from drugs to be destroyed, I see him entered the vehicle with Chan and Kamarov and leave fast. I grabbed an old grenade launcher and followed them with a motorcycle. I have to steal it to catch them.

The car heads to the city and went to the highways where cars are moving faster. I was fast and agile on my driving skills and reach to the car as fast as I could. Chan, who was driving, found a truck carrying 6 mini coopers, Kamarov shoot the truck's lock and release the mini coopers out of the truck. I dodge them as each of them leaves a ramp for me to use to get up higher. I catch up of the car and began shooting my revolver at the car. Sniper took cover and began to pull out his SMG and shoot me. Most of the shots missed and hit the light of the motorcycle but I managed to keep myself alive.

The car then went to the road of the city that leads to City Hall; I caught him up and began using the grenade launcher and shoot it to the back of the car, making the car fly up to the air. I saw the three get out of the car and began shooting at me and one of their bullets hit the wheels of the motorcycle. The motorcycle began to burn up and I have to get out of the motorcycle leaving it to blow up in the downed vehicle.

I got back up and began running towards them, I shoot them with my revolver but it only misses them while was running. I put my revolver in my holster and pulled out my knife so I can attack them. The three surrounded me and I have pulled back my revolver to reload. I hit Chan with the handle of my revolver when he tried to hit me. Sniper began to shoot his SMG at me but the hood of the car is lying around so I grab it and use it as a shield. Kamarov brought out his AK and began shooting at me. The shield cannot hold against assault rifle bullets so I shot the AK with my revolver. While I was keeping my focus on Kamarov, Chan hit me with a wrench and Kamarov hit me with his broken AK. I was hurt from the hits and I started bleeding from my nose. I saw Sniper pull out his machete and he was about to slice me up with it. I started to get back up and then put my knife away and pulled out my step-father's revolver, I began raising it up and began my focus.

I started to remember my new move that I was going to pull off. I learned it a few months ago.

 **(A few months ago.)**

I dig up some old journals that my step-father, the Spy, has when I found out about him being hunted by the Mercs. It took me a few months to find it and I manage to have new moves for my next assassination. This journal has instructions to how to perform this move.

 **(The Present.)**

The three are still surrounding me and they are ready with their melee weapons. I started to feel the urge of power flowing through my arms and it started to form dark clouds inside them. I raise my revolvers on my sides and began this move.

"Time to Reap!" I said as I perform the Storm of Bullets.

Every bullet comes out in random directions, hitting windows, trash cans, and parked cars, even them. Chan was killed by getting his neck shot by my bullets, Kamarov suffered many damages as my bullets hit his stomach 10 times and it began to spill out the heart, and Sniper only got his legs and arms being wounded from my bullets. I reloaded my revolvers and put them inside my holsters. Then I grab my knife and began to make the knife to a stabbing position.

Sniper looks at me in fear as I began raising it higher. He told me that he can do anything in favor. He told me that he can be my assistant or a Sniper for my assassinations, but I can't have a Merc who had killed my parents to work with me, so I told him "no" and began to raise my knife higher.

I told him, "Tell Spy that I said Hi." As I put all my might and stab him in the heart. I then stab him more as it bleed in so many holes that I made. I hear him suffer the blood loss and I finish it off by shooting him in the head.

"Sneak around that you twitching hooligan! And tell your dead parents that you disgrace them you Crumbling Australian Killer! I should have known it was your seller who killed my favorite animals when I was at Australia years ago before you killed my parents!" I said angrily to Sniper as he died from blood loss.

I have cleaned my knife with my handkerchief and walked slowly back home, that's what they get for messing with a German girl who had her parents lost by them. I am no Nazi, but I trained myself to become like the Spy. I went back to Maple Drive and entered my house quietly. I entered the bathroom and took a bath to clean the blood that I had on my mission. I changed to my pajamas and kick the Healer to heal me as I loss a little of my blood. I turned it off and went to my bed. I placed my revolvers, my knife, my Dead Ringer, my Disguise Kit, and my wristwatch in the drawer. I was about to sleep but I hear someone opened the front door. I grab my revolver and opened my door quietly. I saw the shadowy figure in front of the door so I raise my revolver and point it to the intruder, only to find out it was Isabella who had returned from her late night High School project with Phineas.

"Gretchen, what are you doing with that weapon?" said Isabella in question.

"I…I…I thought you were an intruder or something." I said surprised.

"Ahh, don't worry friend, it would have been an accident." said Isabella cheerfully.

Isabella knows my whereabouts what I was doing since Spy committed suicide to keep me away from the Mercs. She had kept my cover by messing with the radios across town to not give information to some witnesses. Isabella was a great friend and a great Marksman I supposed. I was staying at her place since my parents died and I have learned and trained myself there. We kept this a secret to them so they won't tell them to the Police of my assassinations.

"So, how was your mission on finding that sneaky bushman that you were hunting for?" said Isabella.

"The job has been taken care of, and you will never get drug dealers to offer you cigars, because the Drug Store is destroyed." I said with the good news.

"Thank you Gretch." said Isabella happily.

"Now come on, it's the first day of summer and we don't want to miss our visit helping the Flynn-Fletcher brothers." said Isabella.

"Yeah ok, good night." I said as I shut my door to my room.

I lay on my bed and opened my checklist to see how many are left for my assassinations. I placed a check at Sniper who is now dead. There are still Mercs left in the city that I need to find. Demoman and Medic were off the list because they were killed by me. The only ones that are left are Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Heavy, and Engineer. They are now hiding thanks to my assassinations against the three most important Mercs that they could survive with. I rested my head and tried to forget about this whole pie, but I can't just forget it, I'm like the Spy now. I sleep around 10:00 P.M. and rest my head from all my troubles, and I want Ferb to just forget about this mystery.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I returned back to my home at Maple Drive and rest at the couch relieving my brain from this investigation. John told me that the vigilante had strike again against another victim, this time it was good. The Supplier was my hardest criminals to find and the vigilante did all the work for him. I was trying to find out who the vigilante is so I can find her and thank her. I know she is a girl since many voices had been confirmed to be a female, but who is she? I have found out it was one of the Fireside Girls who must have been the vigilante, but I can't lay a finger on which one is the vigilante.

I called Phineas who was still busy at school but he never respond. I then decided to tell Perry of what I have found from my search. I knew he was a secret agent and Major Monogram allowed us to know his secret identity since I work for the Police. I told Perry about my search and he showed me a picture of the vigilante.

Perry was also in charge of finding the vigilante, including the gang leaders, Elizabeth and Jack Dewitt. I identified the vigilante; my confirmation is correct, she is a girl. She is also wearing glasses and the identity of the vigilante looks almost resembled Gretchen. I have confirmed myself that the vigilante is Gretchen and I know she and Isabella are coming to our place to help us out on our building. I may have a chance to tell her that I know now.

 **(Unknown's POV)**

One of my finest Mercenaries has become dead by a girl who had followed the steps of a dead man. I should have known when the Spy was talking to her in the first place. If she succeeds, I will lose control of my Mercs and they turn against me. Heh well, they are going to find out what my next plan is going to be. But I am going to send one of my Mercs to the city to make it burn.

"Pyro should do the job, wouldn't you?" I said.

"I will." said the Pyro with its translator.

"Good." I said.

 **Hello, Mechanic here, and this is the end of the second chapter. New respected owners are now the creators of Call of Duty and Overwatch since Kamarov and the Storm of Bullets are coming from both of games.**

 **Kamarov is a Russian Loyalist in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.**

 **The Storm of Bullets is what I called it when Reaper from Overwatch does this ability to kill enemies from his radius.**

 **Now for some changes to the characters from the original timeline to the alternate timeline:**

 **1\. Elizabeth never had her tear powers.**

 **2\. Gretchen had not got her Shadow Powers since the kidnapping happened because she used self-defense and killed Chesire, Robot Wolf 26Z's killer.**

 **3\. Jack Dewitt had formed an army of Militia to help every poor people in Danville to survive and protect. The Militia likes to help poor people.**

 **4\. Ferb was still a Marksman but he was not a criminal. He started as a cop.**

 **5\. Spy was killed in the first chapter because the he will return to the next story.**

 **Okay that is it. Please review and tell me if you like it. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, Have a good day, Comrades!**


	3. Truth to Fire

**Hello, Rookie Fictioner here, and this is the third chapter of the story.**

 **Respected Owners belong to them of the elements but the story is mine.**

 **Right Comrades, enjoy your reading.**

 **Chapter 3: Truth to Fire.**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

Me and Isabella finished our breakfast and are headed to Phineas and Ferb's place to see what their latest projects are for the first day of summer. I tried to act innocent so that Ferb will not know my change and I followed Isabella so he would not get any suspicious.

I walked through the gate and said to Ferb, "Hey Ferb." Ferb then walked towards me and I was about to put my fist if something is found out.

Ferb told me while he was smiling, "I know your little secret Gretch."

I pull then my revolver and point my gun at him but then he pulled out his M9 and points it at me. We both pulled out our sidearms and looked at each other. I thought he was going to arrest me since he is a cop but then I saw him looking worried to why we are doing this. So I raised my gun down and so those he.

"Why did you do that Gretch, I was proud that you do this for the Police." said Ferb worriedly.

"I thought you were going to arrest me." I said.

"Gretchen, I would not arrest you for what you done, you did help me with my problems, mate." said Ferb in his British accent.

I should have known that he was a Detective before, when I killed Sniper, he managed to find clues and solve the mystery that he was looking for. I do congratulate him for getting this all solved.

Ferb told me of why I killed him for. And that's the time I have to tell the truth.

After I finished my story, Ferb leaned beside the wall of the house and felt sorry for himself for letting this happen. He heard the gunshot at Isabella's house years ago and he doesn't know what he was supposed to do. I patted him in the shoulder to know that I feel the same way as he was but it gave me an opportunity to help hunt crime.

I then realized that Phineas isn't here, I thought he finished his project last night and he was supposed to come back last night, so I told Ferb where his brother is.

"Oh yeah, he was about to get new blueprints for his latest project, he was about to combine them together so we can make an awesome ride." said Ferb.

"Oh, Isabella wanted to speak to him." I said.

"Ah don't worry, he will come back." said Ferb.

Ferb's phone was ringing in the house and the three of us entered to hear who it is. We then found out it was the Commissioner from the DCPD, he told Ferb that his brother is trapped by a menacing arsonist who was burning the gas station next to the store that Phineas was in. He also said that Jack and Elizabeth are coming to the scene to either help the arsonist or us. Ferb then put his phone back at his pocket and told us that his brother was in trouble. I have to help so I can be trusted, but I'm sure he can trust us. Me and Isabella went back and readied ourselves, while Ferb called Officer John and said that he needs his help. He then grab his tactical vest and sniper rifle and head out of the house to his motorcycle. I entered the motorcycle, but Isabella said that she can take a run to the position she used to use on her sniping, so we left off to save his brother.

 **Call of Duty Style Guys!**

 **Arsonist**

 **Danville Square, Danville.**

 **April 24, 2020.**

 **Gretchen/Vigilante.**

Me and Ferb drove the motorcycle through the destruction scene of the arsonist that they were talking about. Ferb parked his motorcycle to the sidewalk of the building next to Mr. Slushy and headed to the shortcut to reach the others. I then met up with Officer John, his partner, who is leading the other officers to plan out the operation. He then saw Ferb and me coming and Officer John pointed his gun at me and said, "It's the Vigilante!" The other officers pointed their guns at me.

I thought I should surrender but Ferb defended me and told Officer John.

"John, this is Gretchen and yes she is the Vigilante, but she owed me for getting that mystery solved and she should help." said Ferb in defense.

"Fine, lets see how she could do it in combat." said Officer John.

"Lucky for you, you have the skilled Vigilante to take care of this threat." I said to them.

Other officers agreed and went back to their position.

"So what is the situation here?" said Ferb.

"Well the arsonist is spreading fire from the gas station right here." said Officer John when he pointed the position where the arsonist is burning.

"We also have found a device that he is next to but we can't get a clear shot if he is beside it." said Officer John who he showed us the device that he is using.

"That what he is using is called a Dispenser. It gives ammo and health to everyone and I can tell the colors of it that it's for everyone. Officer John, you can manage to destroy it by using a Sniper Rifle that can recharge the damage of the bullet, does anyone have the Sniper Rifle from that dead body you found last night?" I said to everyone if they have retrieved it.

"Yeah, we have it." said one of the officers.

"Good, can you give it to Officer John?" I said.

"Yeah sure, he can take it down." said the same officer.

"John, I will help with your assistance." said Ferb.

"Yeah, it's time for you to learn this." said Officer John to Ferb as he handed the Sniper Rifle to him.

"Two snipers can destroy that Dispenser." said again Officer John.

"Roger." said Ferb.

Ferb and Officer John went to the roof of the building and began positioning themselves to the target's location while I went with the other officers who are positioning behind the wall.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I placed the Sniper Rifle to the positioned spot; I place my bipod on the small wall and scope the target. John is waiting for me to go take the shot but I then heard another radio chatter coming from my radio.

"Who is this?" I said.

"This is Isabella, I am in position at the water tower in front of the gas station, it looks like you might need a triple to take the shot." said Isabella as she had the laser sighted on the Dispenser.

John checked the water tower and saw her using the Overcharged Rifle. Me and John readied our sniper rifles and shot the Dispenser to bits.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I saw the Dispenser destroyed and the other officers just run and shoot the Pyro. Pyro pulled out his Scorch Shot and burn the three officers to dust. Another officer tried to hit him with a baton but the Pyro sliced him into half with his axe. I ran towards him and shoot my revolver which hit the gas tank from his flamethrower. He throws the axe at me but I didge it and then hit another officer who was behind me. He pulled out his Scorch Shot again and I pulled out my revolver and we point our weapons into each other. I look at him look menacing with his eyes glowing red, he was a complete psychopath who had killed many innocent members of BLU who were living peacefully until he came.

"So how is your father doing?" said the Pyro menacingly.

"I know you. You are one of those killers who killed my parents in a gunfight." I said angrily.

"Yes indeed, and I wanted to wait till you suffer after I kill your friend's brother at that weak building he was in." said the Pyro.

"You will never kill him, I made a promise that I will protect my friends from the likes of you." I said angrily.

Just as soon as we pull the trigger, a car came by and shoots the Pyro with their pistols. I managed to duck just in time for Ferb to pull the trigger.

"Burn in the volcanoes you Mean, Burning Some of a Taco." said Ferb silently as he pulled the trigger of the Sniper Rifle and shot the head of the Pyro, breaking his mask and skull.

Ferb came back down and we then head to the shop and open the gates to free the others inside. Ferb got Phineas out of the building and I checked the car that it was shooting from. The car came back and stops at the moment before crossing the stop sign.

I checked who are inside the car and I realized who these guys are. The one who is driving is wearing a ski mask and is strapped with ammo magazines, the passenger is a guy wearing 1902 clothing with a combat vest and wearing a belt equipped with explosives. I recognize these guys as Jack Dewitt and Elizabeth, the tag team pros of successful crimes. Ferb came back as he finishes talking with Phineas to see me what I was doing.

"Ferb, you have to see who helped us." I said to Ferb.

He came and sees through the window and he could not believe it. The window opened and someone spoke up.

"So, no "thank you" for saving you two?" said Jack.

"Oh, sorry, thank you." I said.

"Well, thank you Gretchen and Detective Ferb." said Elizabeth leaving the two in shock on how they know their names.

The two had drop a letter on the floor and drove off leaving them to see the letter.

The letter said about their alliance with Jack and Elizabeth's gang and the Police. The letter said that they don't want to have a conflict with each other for long so they must form an alliance to end their war. They also said that they will stop robbing banks if they work for the Police so they can donate the money to the poor people in Danville. Ferb's belt is beeping when we say that they want an alliance. He pulled out his hand-made Truth Detector, a device that can tell the truth or not. The screen said it's the truth, so he can tell John about their new alliance.

 **(Somewhere in the Philippines.)**

 **(Unknown's POV)**

I was informed that a new Merc is joining so I did find the new Merc's place where he or she lives. I knocked at the door and I hear the locks of the doors opened and I see a half human and half robot coming out of the door.

I spoke the cyborg's name, "Is there a girl named Hannah?"

"Just call me Metal." said Metal.

"I have run some trainings of yourself in Paranaque City as the best Mercenary, and you are in, Ms. Tayzon." I said.

"Your plane will leave shortly." I said to her informing the time.

"Don't worry, I can get a plane my own." said Metal.

She saw a plane that is identified to leave and go to Danville so she raise her arm to the plane and a hook came out of her arm and attach itself to the plane and fly off.

"One new Merc down, 4 more to go." I said as I place a checklist on Metal's slot. She is ready on herself.

 **So done with Chapter 3.**

 **If you don't know who Metal is, she in reality was my classmate at school known as Hannah Tayzon. But in the Teen Criminals timeline, she is a half human and half robot hunter in Paranaque City, now that she joined the Administrator's Army, she will hunt down the Teens. Now these Mercs are deadly.**

 **See you Comrades!**


	4. Alliance

**OK. Rookie Fictioner here and I am sorry for being so quick on my work of Fanfiction but I have done this too much I have to be quick here.**

 **I don't own any elements because they belong to the respected owners but the story is mine, also the mention that I upload the photo to be the Dishonored 2 character so that you could imagine that Gretchen could be her. Welp, it is her story anyway. So her perspective should be her every story but that won't be cool. Okay Back to the Future, I mean, Story.**

 **Chapter 4: Alliance.**

 **(No One's POV)**

Ferb was informed by Jack, the Militia Gang Leader, to meet them at The Danville Museum to tell about their alliance to stop crime. Ferb brought Gretchen to aid assistance since she is a vigilante and he needs to protect her since the Mercs will find her.

Ferb did not bring my Sniper Rifle because it will not fit inside his jacket so they have to equip themselves with sidearms so it can fit in their sleeves.

They met Jack and Elizabeth in the Dinosaurs Exhibit, waiting for them to come. They did not bring their suitcase as some Pixies who always bring these kinds with square-shaped wings and they wear their same battle clothing.

"Why are you wearing your battle outfits?" said Ferb.

"They allowed us, as long as we don't break anything." said Jack.

"Look, I know you have wanted peace with the Police and I understand that you steal money just to donate them to the poor people in this city, but how can they trust you if you have been having a high record of crimes?" said Ferb as he is worried that the Police will try something pull something up and arrest them still.

"Don't worry Ferb, it could be obvious why the Commissioner told you and John that it's none of your business to arrest us." said Elizabeth shocking both Ferb and Gretchen in the Dinosaur Exhibit.

The truth detector beeped on both of the opposite team and it said it was true, they were also shocked that they have the same gadget that they use to track down lies.

"You have made alliance to the Commissioner?" said Gretchen who she was concerned with Elizabeth's answer.

"Of course, he is my father." said Elizabeth making Ferb to guess why.

"My full name is Elizabeth Comstock, daughter of Commissioner Comstock." said Elizabeth who revealed her full name to Ferb and Gretchen.

"And you haven't told your father about your crimes?" said Ferb.

"He knows already." said Elizabeth which gives her Truth Detector a beeping that it is true.

Ferb and Gretchen were confused about everything, Ferb never know Elizabeth's full name until now, now he has to talk to the Commissioner about his discovery and Gretchen was confused about the Commissioner who had resemblance due to the picture that she found when she and Ferb visited the Commissioner's office.

"There is something I have to say Ferb." said Jack sadly.

"What?" said Ferb.

"Well, nothing Ferb. Nothing." said Jack.

The two went with their ways agreeing that they will have an alliance together. Jack and Elizabeth went with Ferb and Gretchen to the exit of the museum and went back home. Jack and Ferb talk about things at the backyard while Gretchen and Elizabeth talked about their lives in the Flynn-Fletcher den.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

"When my step-father died, I followed his steps into becoming a vigilante, I made up my mind that there is no turning back." I said when Elizabeth wanted to know my past.

"Wow, that's rough." said Elizabeth sadly.

"I…I mean, it was a big deal before but now, I started to act like my step-father, who is always serious." I said.

"Yeah but, you have to care." said Elizabeth.

"Why would I care?" I said.

"Because the Lord wants to care for your family." said Elizabeth.

"When did you start learning Christianity?" I said sadly.

"Years ago Gretchen, years ago." said Elizabeth.

I started to remember the time I wanted to be a Christian years ago, even Ferb. But when my step-dad died, I have grown in rage when he committed suicide thanks to the Mercs. I decided to not do it because my life is still filled with revenge to avenge my family. Ferb understands that and he was converted to Christianity. He would always read me the Bible everyday so I can learn Christianity. When I found out that revenge won't let me convert to Christianity, I have second thoughts about giving up my revenge and let it over with. But my mind and heart keeps telling me that I have to do it. I have sudden urges when it comes to family and I can't let it go.

I feel ashamed of myself for letting revenge first, I have become a disgrace to myself, and, Ferb would have been completely annoyed my now!

 **(Ferb's POV)**

"There, I told you why she wanted revenge. Happy now?" I said to Jack if that what he is looking for as an answer but he felt ashamed of that.

"What's wrong?" I said Jack.

"It's just…it's like Annette and Lucien's conflict again Ferb. How would I be happy if she keeps doing this? Sure she has a reason, but I wanted to make sure she learns that God doesn't want revenge, He never wants revenge on us." said Jack seriously making me move back.

"Then why did you want to know?" I said worriedly.

"My cousin already told you." said Jack.

"Who's cousin?" I said.

"Uhhh, John Dewitt. He was your student on sniping, right?" said Jack making me lose my head now.

"I did not know John was your cousin." I said nervously.

"He never told you his full name didn't he." said Jack sadly.

I could have seen the family resemblance of them too. No wonder why John keeps his identity a secret, Jack always does that.

"Why did I not know this!?" I said angrily, making Jack got up.

I feel like a disgrace again, I shouted at him like he was my son. I should have never done that!

 **(Jack's POV)**

I called Elizabeth inside and told the two that we are leaving. I thank them for our conversation and we left off. I pulled out my phone and place the phone number of my cousin's and called him.

"You haven't told him your full name didn't you John!" I said angrily to John.

"Hey, I would have time to tell but with your petty crimes that you and your girlfriend did delayed it." said John angrily.

"Oh, so do you want poor people to die. Is that what you want, poor people dying!?" I said angrily to John.

"Jack, please." said Elizabeth trying to comfort me.

I stopped her from doing that and I leave her to the bus stop so I can speak to my cousin.

"Yes!" said John angrily.

That one word made me enough to not call him my cousin anymore. It's because of his cold-hearted self and seriousness that makes him mocking the Lord. I told him that he should take that back but he wouldn't budge to say sorry about it and I had enough, so I hang up my phone and went back to the bus stop to go back to Elizabeth. When I got back, I saw her sobbing on the windows of the bus stop station because of my anger. I told her I was sorry for what I've done and she hugged my cheerfully that I was back. I had hugged her for understanding my relative relationships and I have kissed her in the forehead that she knows that I love her.

"I am sorry Eliza for my anger." I said calmly to Elizabeth.

She gladly smiled at me and we both hugged each other for our love and care for each other. We waited for the bus to come and we left Maple Drive when the bus stop. I looked through the window and saw Ferb and Gretchen waving at us for our visit.

 **(A few hours later.)**

When the bus stop at our base, I was shocked to see that our place was completely destroyed. All our members are dead and injured from this brutal combat. We went to the one who has been crushed by the fallen bar, we got him out of the broken bar and told him what happened.

"Hey sir, what happened here?" I said to him.

"I had this letter that she gave me, she shot me through the heart." said the Militia member as he showed Jack and Elizabeth his heart wound cut off showing the heart at his stomach.

"Tell my family that I love the…" said the Militia member as he died from the loss of blood.

I read the letter and this said,

 **I am new to this town and you will die as my other victims.**

 **-Metal.**

I was in shock that a new Merc has killed our group. I cry as every member died from her. We had a lot of survivors who had sheltered from the bottom basement, I was relief that some survive. We slammed our fists into the broken table angrily but we had to cool off. We now have a few members of the group and our support with the Police is all that we have left. I have to call the others what happened and tell them about our change of plans.

 **Metal did something to Jack and Elizabeth's Militia crew. The relationship between the Cops and the Militias are now the problem with their past lives. Will they ever find the killer? Toon in next time on Dragon Ball…I mean the Teen Criminals. Sorry.**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out, Comrades!**


	5. The Mercenary That Lived

**OK. Rookie Fictioner here and I am starting to creates chapters for a day or later. Tragic had happened at the Militia Base and Jack and Elizabeth and the remaining members of the group decided to join with Ferb and Gretchen to help find the killer of their group.**

 **Story is mine but the elements of it belongs to Respective Owners.**

 **Here is a review from a reader:**

 **Rebb R-001: Haha man thisnis awesome! Also I think its "Tune in" not "Toon in" heheh.**

 **Thank you Rebb.**

 **Enjoy Comrades!**

 **Chapter 5: The Mercenary That Lived.**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I said goodbye to Ferb when I told him I need to go home. When I got back home, I saw a shadowy figure in the living room who I thought it could be an intruder waiting for me.

I spoke to the shadowy figure, "Hello?"

"Do you remember me?" said the shadowy figure.

"Huh?" I said.

"Typical." said the shadowy figure annoyed.

He turned on the lamp that he was next to and he reveals himself to be the one I thought I killed.

"Remember me now?" said the Scout.

He looked different than I thought when we first encountered before, his right eye was patched with cotton bandages, he wears a black jacket that covered his bandages on his stomach, his leg was coated with burnt stains, and the way he speaks is serious and sensitive, the last time I encounter him, he was bossy and annoying.

I raised my step-father's revolver and point the gun at Scout.

I spoke to him angrily, "Why are you here? Did you respawn and wanted to kill me now?!"

"No! I never died from your stabbing of your knife and I changed." said the Scout angrily.

"Why are you using my father's revolver?" said the Scout calmly which I soon realized that Spy and Scout are father and son. I looked at the photo of another boy and I realized that it's the Scout when he was young.

"I did not realize you are my brother-in-law because you were Spy's son." I said calmly.

"Well you should have, because my father will come back." said Scout.

"What do you mean?" I said in a question voice.

"We Mercs have Respawners, a device that could bring us back to life and come back, Spy was part of the Administrator's Mercs till he joined RED. That is the reason why the Administrator wanted Spy dead so she can keep that information that he has kept. Don't worry, he will remember you but what I am worried is that the Mercs will hunt me down too." said Scout.

"What side are you now?" I said.

"The Militia Gang." said Scout.

"That's Jack and Elizabeth's gang." I said shockingly.

"I work for them so I can be good." said Scout.

"But now, our base is destroyed." said Scout again.

"What happened?" I said again shockingly.

"A Merc name Metal did it." said Scout sadly.

"Wait, I heard that name before." I said.

"What?" said Scout questionly.

"Follow me, bring Jack and Elizabeth and I will bring Ferb." I said.

"Got it." said Scout.

I called Ferb to come with us and he agreed. We meet with Scout, Elizabeth, and Jack in the sidewalk and I told them to follow me. I showed them the gun shop that was on the alleyway next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Jack and Elizabeth told me that they went to this gun shop before but I told them that the one who is selling knows this New Merc. We entered the gun shop and I was relieved that he is still awake, playing video games just like he does every day. I rang the bell and he was shocked to see us. He came close to the counter and greets us.

"Hello guys, Gunner's Gun Shop is still open." said Gunner.

"Don't tell me, you want to know who Metal is." said Gunner making everyone in shock.

"And before you said it, Mechanic gave me the information, not this Mechanic in this timeline, the other Mechanic on the other timeline." said Gunner shocking us and confused us who Mechanic is.

 **I can't believe you told Gunner the whole story on the original timeline didn't you.**

 **(No One's POV)**

Well I have to say something because I was bored.

 **WHY ME!**

Okay Readers, back to this story. We may have an argument here.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I tried to forget about it and get right back to the topic about who Metal is.

"Okay, back to the topic here. Who is Metal?" I said calmly.

"Ahh yes, Metal." said Gunner.

"Metal is one of my friends years ago when she was sweet and innocent. When the Invader Bots took her, they weaponized her and turn her into a cyborg. We were still a young division group known as "The Philippine Kids." A specialized group that proves younger people can fight. We rescued her but she wanted to kill herself because she has been calling herself a freak for a lot of times. I had convinced her that she should do good things with those powers and she agreed, but not the way I expected." said Gunner sadly.

"Why?" said Jack.

"She had used her powers to hunt down criminals, but she kills them instead of arresting them. She was full of anger and hate when she became weaponized and when she came back, we were her next targets due to her being assigned to kill us. Lucky for us, we left to live here before she had a chance, but my friend was left behind and was forced to join with her. Look, there are many ways to take her down but she is too fast that she never has a weak spot. I presume to use a heavy weapon to take her down but if you don't, then try taking her down by a far range." said Gunner.

"She was your friend?" said Scout.

"She was, but now I hate her for killing them. Criminals have feelings too you know." said Gunner as he wipe off his tear of his Ghost Mask.

"But, I am coming along to help you stop her." said Gunner seriously.

"What would you do anyway?" said Ferb.

"I will short-circuit her with this." said Gunner as he pulled out his Railgun out of the counter, leaving everyone to shock about that.

"Where did you get this?" said Jack who wanted to know how he got it.

"From where I get these weapons, from The DROP." said Gunner.

When the Teens talk to Gunner about his alliance, Scout and I talked about our problems. I know Ferb was confused to talk to him but he knows that he is my step-brother.

 **(Scout's POV)**

Gretchen told about my father being disguised as her father and when she found out about my father's truth. I nodded when I heard it and have spoken up about our encounter.

"I am sorry for your mother." I said.

"Your mother Scout, we are all sorry for this." said Gretchen.

"No, I mean your real mother. I am sorry about that." I said sadly.

"Yeah." said Gretchen sadly.

While we were talking, I heard Jack calling me and told me to come back. Me and Gretchen walk back to gun shop and told them what is going on.

"What is it Boss?" I said annoyingly for his nickname.

"Every time you joke me with that nickname that I told you a thousand times that no one calls us bosses, and you still make us laugh about it." said Jack as he chuckled.

"Well that is the perk of being the leader sir." I said.

"Well back to the topic, we got him to help him but we told him he doesn't need to join to help us, he can help when we need him and he will bring his friends with him." said Jack.

"Who are his friends?" I said.

"Me and Hacker." said the teen with a black suit.

"Wait, you are his friend, Hitman?" said Jack.

"He is my brother, Hacker is his friend." said Hitman.

 **(BTW, their appearance is still the same as the original storyline but they are Militia members and have the Militia logo.)**

"Do you know anything about Metal?" said Jack.

"Yeah, we were the other Philippine Kid operatives who have escaped from her." said Hacker.

"Do you know other weaknesses, I thought of short-circuiting her." said Gunner when he came out of the store.

"We don't know, but one of our operatives knows about this, some of them were scientists who research our weapons and other weaknesses on enemy drones or supernatural monsters. I believe one scientist is in the city and it could be Fencer, one of our researchers who have investigated Metal's weaknesses." said Hitman.

"I remember Ana, she came by to buy an Mk Desert Eagle when she came. She told me about why I work here and change the subject to not tell anyone her location." said Gunner.

"Indeed, but Metal will find out her location and hunt her down as well." said Hacker worried that Metal will kill her if her location is compromised.

"She told me CK and KP are protecting her since the Drug Party incident happened. She was monitoring every security cameras around the town and manages to found footage of destructions. Phineas and Ferb's inventions, the Robot Invasion, Gretchen's assassinations on criminals, and this." said Gunner.

"She is monitoring her right now as I speak." said again Gunner.

"We have to find her and help her. Do you know where she is?" said Gretchen.

"I will tell." said Gunner.

 **That is short but I don't mind be sure to come back when new chapters are coming and as always, I hope you enjoy…I mean Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades!**

 **Now an OC Fencer is in the story but the fact is that in her reality self, she learned fencing and was not a scientist, but she is a skilled fencer and a scientist of weaknesses. So uh…Enjoy.**


	6. Pasts

**Hello Comrades, Rookie Fictioner here now I will get to the action and funny, if I can make one. Now, they don't belong to me but the story is mine.**

 **Here is a review from Rebb:**

" **Nah just a little short. Man I actually laughed at what mechanic did hahahaha man I'm so gonna love this story."**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **Now, we should head to the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Pasts.**

 **Featuring new OCs**

 **1\. Chess King.**

 **Princess.**

 **3\. Fencer.**

 **(Fencer's POV)**

 **(Years ago.)**

It was a good day for me today. I went downstairs to the kitchen and say good morning to my parents who are eating pancakes and I went up to my room and took a bath. I then change to my school uniform and pack my bag with my Comebook and PACEs so I won't get demerits for leaving them when I get there. I went to the door and was fearfully shock to see a Hannah standing in front of my door, still robotized and look deadly. I look behind her and saw my friends being brutally killed with holes on their chests and heads being chopped. I saw her and see how bloody she looks like when I saw the bodies, she then grabbed me on the neck and raise her other arm to form a drill so she can drill my head. I closed my eyes and see how she is going to do, when I closed my eyes, I awoke in my lab, checking on Metal's status. I was asleep in my lab the whole time at the Philippine Kids Base in Paranaque City, the place where I lived, I got up and saw that my fencing sword fallen off the desk. I was lucky that it was a dream but I was sad that my friend, Hannah, is still robotized from the Invader Bot Invasion that happened a few months ago. I went out looking for Nathan, aka. "Kid Leader," to show my results about my research for a weakness of her so when she breaks loose, we will be ready. I was placing my pencil on my black biker jacket and pulled out my phone from my white jeans, I texted Anthea to come and help me with my research and she said that she and her brother are going out scouting the area for enemies outside the school, I text her back by saying, "Be safe." And put my phone back to my pocket. I meet up with Nathan who is talking to his brother, Kid 2, about finding the culprits and Kid 2 went to the computer to find any culprits. I spoke to Nathan about our research and I told him that her weakness is overcharged electricity and he listed it on his notepad so that he will remember about it. We saluted each other and went to talk to Kishia and Canayon who are talking about their friendship.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Ana." said both Kishia and Canayon.

"I have finished my 5th research of Hannah's weakness, I need one more to go." I said and the two have doubts.

"Ana, are you sure you have to do it to your friend? I hope she doesn't think that you are a tool to her." said Kishia who is concern about her friend doing her research too far.

"I hope I don't, I will never do that to my friend." I said calmly.

I walk to the cafeteria and eat, I will have to forget about that dream that I had a while ago. It was like real for some reason but I can't keep thinking about it. I decided to tell Hannah if she knows about this and I went back to my lab to tell her. But when I enter the lab, Hannah is gone. I tried finding her by using the Tracker that I attach on her and I found her heartbeat still here. I was going to my computer to monitor but I found a note on the screen saying, "Death to the Philippine Kids." I was shocked to see this and when I took a step back, I saw blood dripping on the ground. I point my flashlight at the source and I put my hand on my mouth to see something disgusting that I don't want to see. The jacket fell to the ground filled with blood, I recognize that jacket anywhere. This jacket belongs to Phil Eggtree, the leader of the Philippine Kids Organization, and he was hung by his neck which in another is that his heart is taken out. I investigate the body and I found the Tracker coming from his eye, which is jabbed inside his left. I tried opening the computer to look at the video feed and I found out that Phil came to check on her, he tried to find me and tell me that we got all we need. But Phil was too serious on what he said so Hannah might think wrong. I check more on the recording and then I found something disturbing; while I was sleeping on my desk, tired from researching, a black figure placed something on her that made me shiver.

 **Ok, stop time.**

 **So, you might have heard the name "Phil Eggtree" before. Right? Any mind research on your brain? Ok if no one knows, I will tell you. Phil Eggtree is the protagonist of a game called "Riddle School" where your objective is to escape school by getting the key in the principal's office. If you want to play this game, go type the name Riddle School and enjoy it as it is a puzzle game. Now back to the topic, Phil in this story was the newfound leader of the Philippine Kids since he was a former KND operative before, well in this story, but on other universes, he is the leader of the American Kids. He leads the Philippine Kids with the help of Smiley, Zack, and Phred. He had made successful missions with his leadership and survival of many members of the Organization. I want him get killed off in this chapter without giving any hints since he is a minor character but I have to give this information here.**

 **So uh, that's about it and this character and series of Riddle School belongs to JonBro.**

 **So, back to the story.**

I tried to find more about the incident but the computer was destroyed by a hook piercing through the screen. I looked behind the computer and was shocked to find Hannah behind it, I tried to find an escape route out of here and I had no choice but to use my sword at her so I can escape. I don't want to hurt her like that but I had no choice when she is possessed by the black figure. I got out and then I found out that everyone evacuated because she must have attacked them first. I tried to find the escape pods so I can escape and have to do this objective, move to different countries so that the enemy won't find you all in one country.

I suddenly heard a voice that I was familiar with and called out his name.

"Mark?" I said as he then showed up looking at me in an evil stare.

He wasn't speaking and I know he might have now worked with her. I see him place a Sentry on the ground and turn it to Level 3, it began shooting at me but I manage to use my sword to reflect the incoming missiles and the Sentry wasn't fast enough for me to dodge and I manage to trip it but he manage to carry it and put it back up and still began shooting at me. I was lucky that Kishia and Canayon are still here and protect me from the incoming missiles, we manage to get to the pods and escape the base. I have my research with me so I have time to look up the video feed. We landed our pods to the parking lot and Kishia got in to her dad's car and drove to the airport. The two are shocked to see what happened and tell me what happened.

"Ana, what the Tacoing Cheese just happened?" said Kishia in fear and demanding.

"I don't know, I just left my office to give Nathan my results and when I came back, Phil is dead. I tried to figure out this note that I got from my computer and it scares me that there is someone who wants us dead." I said leaving the two in shock.

"Why would they do such a thing?" said Canayon in concern.

"I don't know, but we will find out what." I said.

"Ana, please be honest. Will we ever find out who did it with this video feed?" said Kishia in concern.

"I hope so, it's just to blurry for me to see so I will have to reconfigure the video so I can take a closer look. Anyway, which country are we going?" I said so I can be ready.

"We are going to the United States, my relatives live there, they will supply us with shelter till we are ready." said Kishia.

"Ok. I did not know you have relatives in the United States." I said.

"Well, you may learn more from me." said Kishia happily.

We got to the airport in time and found other operatives still here. Some of them got injured from the attack and some manage to stay alive, I told one of the operatives what happened and they said that Hannah attacked us. I left to find Anthea and JC to tell them what happened but I can't find them anywhere, I tell the others what happened to them but I froze in shock when I found out that they were captured as well. I ran to the seats in the waiting room in the airport and cry out sadly when I heard it. I have made friends with them for 2 years and they are gone because of me. I cried for so long that my mind became a seeking revenge, my friends might have died because of me and I want to fix it. I made up my mind that when Hannah tries to take me, she will have to fight me first.

 **(The Present.)**

I jogged on the sidewalk of Maple Drive and had begun to run to reach my record. I ran through the door of the old house and grab the roof of the house to get up. I jumped off the house and went to another and another till I find my practice target. I found it and run towards it with my sword and stab the practice dummy right in the chest. I check on my record and see that I passed it in almost to my previous record. I place my sword and got down to walk back.

"It seems that I still have practiced it." I said to myself.

I went down the house that I was on top and pulled out my water bottle to drink on it. I then went back to the house to get back to my research and I took the shortcut to get there. When I finally reach there, I pulled out the keys and open the door and get in. I put on my glasses since I am starting to get blurry again for the third time. I walked upstairs to my room and lock it so no one can disturb me. I was relief that I have finally found the last weakness for Metal so I can fight her when she comes. It had been so many years since the incident and I was not happy about it. Me, Kishia, and Canayon got to the United States and rest for a few days. When our rest days are over, we began training. I studied advanced fencing so I can fight better in combat, Kishia studied crystal matter and forms it to make a power source, that is the reason why the house was not targeted by electric companies because we have our own power, and Canayon studied timing so he can use his grenades to bounce off and hit the target and plant stickies in time as well. We live here for protection and no one knows our true identities except our allies that are living here. I heard that Nathan and Keneisha live here due to Raffy, AKA Gunner, working at his gun shop. I don't understand that Gunner is still wearing the ghost mask that he had when we were still active but I don't mind as long as I told him not to tell anyone except my allies, who are still loyal, about my location.

I identify this piece of artifact that I found during my jogging last night, it seems to belong to a civilian airplane and I was shocked to find out where this come from when I saw the plane crashing down at Danville International Airport. I watch through the metal fences as I saw hundreds of innocent people died from the crash or the fire. I look away the scene and kept the artifact so I can research about it of what happened. I manage to crack it a few minutes later and found out that this was being scented by Metal. I also found out that Metal is also the one who hijacked the plane outside but she never intended to attack the pilots or the passengers because she was taking a ride and the one who destroyed the Militia Base that same night.

I tried finding clues about it and I found this announcement coming from the news. It says that a new mercenary has joined with the Mercs, this shocked me.

 **(Jack's POV)**

We decided to travel on foot since the road we were going to take is traffic. Me, Elizabeth, Hacker, and Gunner went to the location while Ferb, Gretchen, and Hitman went to the sniping point to cover fire for us. Gunner was worried about the two he was talking about but I can't find out what's the acronym of their names. We finally reach to the house and Ferb's group has reached to his position.

"Jack, we must act as innocent, we can't act as we are going to raid the place." said Hacker who I then agreed with her with that option.

I said yes of her plan and we walk towards the house but we were suddenly blocked by some crystal barriers blocking the house. We checked around our corners and I heard voices coming from above the house.

They said, "Who are you, trespassers?" said the one in a female voice.

Another voice coming from a male said, "Who do you want to speak?"

Gunner went in front of us and said to them, "Kishia and Canayon, it's us."

"Then why are you with them?" said again the one with a female voice.

"Come one Kishia, we are on the same page as you and Ana." said Gunner who is revealing their names.

The crystal barrier breaks and showed us the two who are talking. One is wearing a some-what broken princess dress being used it on her waist, she wears a tiara made out of crystals in her head. The male one is almost exactly like the Demoman but the difference is that he doesn't have an eyepatch and he wears a bandanna around his mouth to cover half of his face, he also wears a beanie on his head and an army vest.

 **I have to keep in mind that some of these OCs are not made up, they are actually real people and friends from my school but their abilities are OC characteristics. Don't use their names without their permission. Ok, back to reading boys and girls.**

The two look at us as they are not trusted, I tried to put my weapon down so that we can show that we are allies but the two don't believe us and they began to attack us. The girl use her dagger to bring out a crystal pillar to block out shots and the boy use stickies on them so they blow up the pillar and fall it down on us. We got beat by them and they pulled out their pistols at us. I was going to not see it but I soon heard someone to stop in hesitation.

 **(Fencer's POV)**

"Kishia?! Stop! Don't do that to our allies!" I said fearing that they might kill them.

"One of ours is with them and we have to take them down." said Kishia still pointing her gun at Hacker.

"Give me that!" I said angrily.

"Why are you with their side?" said Kishia in question.

"They are cops!" I said angrily again.

Kishia suddenly soon realized it but she still doesn't due to her knowing that they are Militia because of their tags.

"Then why do I see a Militia?" she said making me look at their logo.

"Don't shoot them, they are…" I said as Gunner had said the word the same time.

"Good." Me and Gunner said.

I was surprised that Gunner was the only one who has work both sides, the Militia and the Police because he sells weapons for both of them. I know some are also vigilantes who also help the two but Gunner is like the only one is kind of a bit understanding. I also saw Keneisha with them and I salute him since he was the second-in-command before.

"Nice to meet you Kid 2 and Kid 4." I said to both of the brothers.

"Well, nice meeting you too, Fencer." said Raffy.

"Have you told anyone about my location?" I said in concern.

"Well, just them and even those snipers on top of that water tower." said Raffy as he pointed his finger at the water tower and I saw two snipers, including Kid Leader, Nathan.

I wave at the water tower and I saw him waving at me, Canayon, happily to see his friend again, waved back happily and he responded gladly as well. Me and Canayon are cool with them since he is with Cops and Militia, but Kishia went back to the house and closed it shut. She had problems when that incident happened, I'm starting to think she think I am working with Hannah now but I am still with the Philippine Kids and I will never break that promise. Keneisha saw her friend went back inside and she tell me that I can allow her to come in and see Kishia, I said yes and she went in to find Kishia. I have trusted Keneisha for my entire years when she joined with us. I have doubted her before until she saved me from an incoming attack on our research missions before.

I was going to tell Raffy about what happened to the Militia Base since he is with the leaders but he interrupted and said that there are sounds coming from his ears.

 **(Gunner's POV)**

I heard that sound anywhere so I pulled out my Railgun and point it on the building behind us on the left and shot an invisible sentry. I was sure that one can make these kinds and I called out his name.

"Mark?" I said loudly so he can hear me.

I was waiting for him to come and he showed up behind me. I turned around fast and pointed my Railgun at him but I was foolish to look back when I see two Level 3 Sentries pointing at me.

He then spoke and said, "So, it is nice meeting you, traitors!"

I don't know what he meant but I got it, we left him when he was injured and we were too scared to get him back and he was working for Hannah for so long, he decided that this is what he wants now.

I was going to apologize and tell him that I am sorry but he ordered his sentries to attack us and I duck behind the barrier. I can't get a clear shot since it needs to be charged before I can pull the trigger.

 **(Hacker's POV)**

 **(A few minutes ago.)**

I enter the house so I can see Kishia who is mad at us who she thought that we work for the bad guys. I enter the living room to find her and I saw her standing alone in the backyard, placing a knife on the ground. I enter the backyard and spoke to her.

"Are you all right?" I said making her react and attack me with a combat knife.

I look at the knife and I saw how much details is the knife that was placed on, it is all crystalized and looks like it came from an excavation mining.

She spoke, "What are you doing in the backyard, Hacker?"

"I just want to see you." I said in concern.

Our relationship with us as friends didn't go too well, we have not hang out a few times due to our other business when we joined the Philippine Kids. Kishia had been practicing so much on her skills that she doesn't have time to hang out on nights and I can't hang out with her due to her not trusting me after what happened years ago.

She looks back at her view on the backyard and not on me. I wanted to know why since we came and not care for us, I forcibly make her look at me again and speak angrily, Why are you always like that, I thought that you wanted to see me for so long and when I came to help you, you don't care? What is wrong with you?"

"Help me? Help me!? Why would you want to help me?! You have been the one who has been converted to hacking for a long time and you never had time to hang out with me when I have free time. Why would you ever help me when I am a freak!?" said Kishia angrily as she break the ground to make a crystal pillar filled with shadowy lines coming from the pillar.

"Woah." I said in shock.

 **Stop! Talking Time.**

 **So you might remember that in the Original timeline, Gretchen has shadow powers and if you are new to this story, they will talk about it in the story.**

 **So uh, Enjoy.**

 **(Krystal's POV)**

I was foolish to do that and it made my friend in shock. I have to tell her about my incident. She told me of what happened and I told her mine.

 **(2 years ago.)**

I was walking through the shores of the dockside to find an artifact that I left back at the Philippines. I was with the manager of the freight lifting to help me find what I need.

"So, here it is. What do you want to look inside it?" said the manager.

"My knife." I said to the manager.

The freight was placed on the floor and I enter the freight to find it. The manager doesn't know what knife was he talking about and when he said what knife.

"Uhh, what knife? Is it a kitchen knife? Or…" he said as I came back with my knife and he was shocked to see it.

"What is that?" said the manager in fear.

"It's a crystal knife, it has to be wield from a Crystal Warrior who has the courage to wield it. I was known as the Krystal Princess as I was chosen to wield it to protect my kind." I said to the manager as I show him the powers from it by making my hand covered with crystal to make an armor. The manager was amazed by my powers and he said that to pay for searching it.

"How much?" I said.

"1 dollar for just a knife, the freight carrying is just free if you just want to find just one artifact." said the manager.

I gave him the one dollar and walk back to the gate. I was going to thank him and when I turn back, I saw him bleeding right next to a man in a Grim Reaper kind of look. I pointed my pistol at him and he pointed his duel-wielding advanced shotguns.

"Who are you?" I said to him.

"The one that will lead to your death!" he said as he began to shoot his shotguns at me. I dodge them and hide behind the crates.

I was reloading my pistol and began to shoot at him. When he stopped shooting, I managed to see him bleeding from gunshots but I may guess he is getting back up so I use my knife and stabbed him in the chest but then he shot me on the chest as well, making us fall down on the floor, bleeding to death. I still have vision and I see him standing up, still hurt from the gunshots. He then left as he thought that I died so I closed my eyes to let this happen.

That's when it happened. My knife had some little substance from that Reaper freak and I have put it back into my pocket so no one can take it from me. The shadowy substance got into me and has fixed everything, including my heart. I have woken up and I walk back home in pain. When I kept walking, I feel much better as fast when I see many deaths coming from crimes that I should have help. I absorb these black bubbles which are live bubbles that happens when someone died and can take it to have health back. **(Ok, this part is getting bored and is like talking about bios, but I was putting this so you know that Krystal has Reaper's powers. So if you know how Krystal sees with Reaper's powers, then you can skip that part.)**

 **Rookie Fictioner here and I am now going to talk about Krystal's hybrid powers.**

 **When Krystal stabbed her crystal knife onto Reaper, the shadowy substance of Reaper's blood on her knife went into her when she got it back and she became a half-crystal warrior and half-Shadow Monster. She had learned to control her new powers when she needed it on bad situations. Now back to the story.**

It was now known that I am a Reaper but a hybrid of a crystal princess. I have learned to use these powers when large dangers are coming and I learned to control it when I started to use my knife only. I have made a vow to protect them and not let them get hurt.

 **(The Present.)**

"That is why I act like that. Happy now?" I said.

"Wow. You are just like Gretchen for some reason." said Keneisha which made me confuse. **(Reason they look similar: because Gretchen had formed the Storm of Bullets on the second chapter, which is Reaper's ability.)**

"What?" I said.

She was about to say something but I heard an explosion on the front yard and I see Raffy flying off to the air and landed on the backyard. He landed badly and got back up. I tell him what happened.

"What happened at the front?" I said in demand.

"Hannah and Mark are here! We got to stop them or they will get to Fencer!" said Raffy in fear knowing that why they came was to…

"Kill her?" I said in shock.

"We got to help Fencer get out of here!" said Raffy as he enters back to the front.

We followed him to the front door and I saw Mark using his sentries to attack our friends. I use my knife to create a barrier and cover there and use it again to destroy the sentries. I see the others hide on the old barrier that I made on our first encounter, they then charge in Mark but A tank came and attack them with the machine gun turret and made them run to cover.

 **(No One's POV)**

The team have manage to take cover, Jack and Elizabeth went to the old barrier and shoot the tank with all they got, Gunner and Fencer had taken cover by the dumpster which made Mark use his sentry to destroy the garbage dumpster, and Krystal and Hacker took cover inside the house. Krystal saw the destruction and she suddenly feel the urge to go out and help so she went out and attack the tank as much as she can but was then shot by Mechanic with his shotgun. Ferb and Gretchen watch the happening on top of the water tower and saw her fell to the ground as she was defeated by an engineer.

Krystal lay there thinking what she had did herself, making a bad move to attack when he is not attacked. While she was thinking, Mechanic pointed his shotgun at her head and began to place his finger on the trigger. I started to see his memories and saw him being first feared working with them and then he began enjoying it. She felt in rage and she began to Shadow Teleport on the roof. Krystal began to let her rage come out and placed a crystal shard on her chest, making her to have armor of crystal and a sword made out of crystal. She then have sensed her shadow powers and it flowed to her left side of her, making a hybrid armor of both crystal and shadows.

 **(Krystal's POV)**

Mark. The one I have many reasons why I have the anger. I have been mad at him for years for joining with her and enjoyed it, I am going to end it.

I look at Mark in full rage and walk forward slowly with my sword dragging to the ground. Mark tried shooting with his shotgun but failed to kill me. He then threw his Level 3 Sentry to the ground and it began to build itself up. I then raised a crystal barrier bellow the sentry and destroy it instantly. Mark was in fear and he collapsed on the ground making him crawl back away from me. I then raise my sword above me and placed my other hand on the handle and was charging up my push to do what I should have done in the first place. I then began to charge it until I was stopped by Keneisha who is protecting him. I…I don't understand, why is she protecting him?!

 **(Hacker's POV)**

I block her from killing Mark, I know that he is working for the bad guys but he is still good on the inside. I don't want to kill him because he was my friend. I whisper to Mark to get out of here to live and he listened and left. When I look at her again, she was in rage and shouted at me.

"Why did you help that traitor?!" she said as I stand up to myself and be brave.

"He is still our friend, and I don't want to kill him." I said making her readied her sword.

"You will pay for what you did when I have the chance!" said Kishia as she began to fight.

I dodged her sword and then run so I can get away but she blocked every direction and I am stuck in a dome stadium with her. I have to fight back and use my pistols at her but she uses barriers to block my shots. I tried flanking her but it is no use when she has senses, I tried attacking with my batons and I manage to take her sword off her hands. She began punching me and made me got knocked out. I saw her running to get her sword and I have found a floor trap that can be strong enough to break the dome, I grabbed my phone and hacked the system and set up the trap, making the dome break and she is buried in. I got out of the dome and relieved that I got out.

 **Quick note here, my next chapter will be about the Supporters since they have a major role in the series and not only the Teen Criminals since they are OCs.**

 **SO back to reading.**

 **(No One's POV)**

As Hacker got out of the dome, Gunner was relieved that she was alive but was soon in complete shock when she saw Krystal out of the rubble and pushed her sword through Hacker's stomach making Hacker choke out blood and fall to the ground in unconsciousness due to the loss of blood. Krystal pulled out her sword from Hacker's stomach till she was shot by a Railgun round by Gunner, who is in rage of what happened to Hacker. Due to the armor, she survived in one piece and tried attacking him with her knife as the explosion of the Railgun round destroyed it, she then got hit in the face when Gunner swings his Railgun.

 **(Gunner's POV)**

We were all in shock when we saw Keneisha being stabbed by Kishia's sword, I ran towards Keneisha and tried to check her pulse, and I still have a pulse from her. I called Nathan that Keneisha needs medical attention and he agreed and helps her out. I walk towards Kishia and I grab her in the throat and readied my fist. Even if I am out of shape, I have the strength to grab someone on the throat.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!" I said angrily.

"YOU ARE HER FRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FRIEND?!" I said again angrily.

"Because she…agh…helped Mark…escape." she said fearfully.

"HE WAS OUR FRIEND BEFORE! EVEN YOU! Why would you do it?!" I said angrily and began to sob.

"A traitor must die." She said making me in rage.

"Then you are like Christine as well!" I said as I let her go and sit on the sidewalk, crying over what happened to Keneisha.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I was in shock to see someone who are their allies, fight in a brutal brawl I have ever seen. Jack and Elizabeth went to see Hacker if she is ok, Ferb went to Fencer to tell her of their safety, and Gunner crying of the almost death of Hacker. I went to Ferb and Fencer to tell her about what Krystal Princess did.

"What happened to her?" I said in concern.

"Kishia does that, she was full of anger against a traitor like Mark and Hannah. She had trained for her life to find them and kill them but I had convinced her not to because they are still our friends and it would break our rule, never kill the traitors or enemies that are not complete psychopaths. When she saw Mark, I thought that she will let him go but she would kill him because he is a traitor, and she almost killed Keneisha with her sword. I…I am in a loss of words right now." said Fencer.

I then saw Krystal coming back in pain but when I heard that story, I pushed her to the wall, placed my arm on her neck, and pointed my gun at her head.

"Why do you do it?!" I said to Krystal.

"To take revenge." said Krystal, making me shock to hear it.

"Gretchen, don't." said Ferb as I lowered my gun and went to Ferb to apologize.

"I'm sorry Ferb, I just wanted to know." I said.

"At least you are ok." said Ferb gladly.

I was happy that Ferb was calm and quiet and he always cares for his friends. I walk to see Jack and Elizabeth who are examining Hacker to find any blood loss.

"Oh no, we don't want to lose another one. I had enough of our loss." said Jack to Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I know it will be tough but we need to find a doctor for her treatment." said Elizabeth.

I heard of their conversation and talk with them.

"Maybe there is one who can heal Hacker but he is the one that I hate." I said.

"Then who?" said Jack in concern.

I finally spoken up and said, "The Medic."

 **OK. I will end it here but I hope you enjoyed it and might have read the whole chapter of the story, the next chapter will be coming soon. See you soon, Comrades.**


	7. The Gunner and the Hacker

**Ok, here we are again with a new chapter of the Alternates.**

 **They Don't belong to me (The elements), but the story is mine. (Some I guess)**

 **Here is a review from Rebb again.**

" **Oooohhhh the team is building upp this is gonna be good.. Also, pinoy ka nuh? Haha nice oneee."**

 **Thanks again Rebb. And yes, I am a Filipino.**

 **Now to the story.**

 **Chapter 7: The Gunner and the Hacker.**

 **Quick note is that Gunner is Mechanic's alternate character which in turn is the same identity as me, Rookie Fictioner. Ok, now we can read.**

 **(Gunner's POV)**

I was still sobbing due to what happened to Keneisha, I began to calm down and try to act serious. I got over the crying and I began to join the conversation with Jack and Elizabeth, who are talking to Gretchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said in concern.

"We were talking about a way to heal Hacker." said Gretchen, making me want to join to get Hacker back.

I am the kind of person that I have to care for due to my hate of death of my friends coming from a traitor or a villain. But the one who I protected most is Keneisha, AKA, Hacker. Even if we are not a couple, I just wanted to protect her since she was my friend. Even if my brother is protecting her as well, I am not going to be jealous about that.

Even before I was Kid 2, I was the one who have been having a crush on her at school, even others, until I decided that we just be friends instead. Even then, I have hanged out with Keneisha on missions that we are both assigned to do.

Even if I tell you the past, it would not go good. Before the incident happened, we were chasing after the thugs who have escaped from prison, that is when our reason of not killing enemies helps us presume.

 **(Years ago.)**

"Are we sure we caught up with them K?" I said.

"Bang it, I think we lost them." said Keneisha annoyed that she lost them.

Me and Keneisha had lost the thugs running in the alleyways in Pasay City, the other two were captured when they tried to reach the alleyways but the remaining three got inside and we managed to lose them in sight.

"Hacker, use your phone to track the others down, I will track them down this way and you will track them down that way." I said as we are going to split up.

"Ok, ready your rifle at them." said Keneisha.

"I will." I said to show that I listened.

The two of us split up. Keneisha use her phone to track down the thugs and readied her baton while I point my modified M4A1 with Shocking Bullets, Silencer, and Red Dot Sights at every direction so I can be focused on my targets. I heard a loud scream coming from a wounded Philippine Kid operative covering his blood wound. I use medical patch to cover the wound and I told questions about what happened.

"What happened, Comrade?" I said in a calm concern.

"A thug stabbed me in the stomach with a knife, he left me bleeding." said the operative.

"Where did he go?" I said.

"He went inside that school." He said.

"Don't worry, help is on the way." I said as I contacted HQ to bring in a medical team to get here immediately.

I walked to the direction where he pointed and I was shock to see where he'd go.

"Are you crumbling kidding me?" I said as I saw that he went inside my old school, the Kumon School in Pasay.

I had bad memories back there and I wanted to change that. When I saw this place, I remembered my bad memories. I tried to forget about it and focus on finding the thug. I have to be in casual clothing to keep myself clear; I enter the school and act casual to find the thug. I remember that old paper stand I saw myself sitting on a big bouncy ball when I was young, when I checked back at the paper stand, all the photos are other kids who have gotten themselves in the picture. I was lucky because I don't want these to be all stocked. I went upstairs and went inside each room I enter, some are positive and allow me to enter while others act negative and made me get out of the room, I then entered the big room and found out it was Show-and-Tell today on Friday. I tried finding the thug but he is well to fit in the crowd. I then put on a special spec used by a soldier who seeks justice on finding the one that got Overwatch down. I modified the specs and use it to scan everyone inside. I saw the thug and he is wearing a hoodie that covered his face.

"I've got you in my sight." I said using Soldier 76's catchphrase.

I then readied my Baseball Cannon and pointed him to tell him, "Put your hands on the ground." I was foolish and got shot in the face with a pistol, due to the specs to resist one shot so he can't kill me, I got the specs off and put on my shades. Everyone ran away from the scene and I run to where the thug go and catch him. He then shot the latch of the truck and it came out barrels rolling around the road but I jumped over it with my Jumper Boots and began to run faster. The thug tried to shoot me but it managed me to use my phone to distract him with that video I am showing to him. The thug began to barf and I jumped at him to catch him. I then proceeded to punch him in the face and he fell unconscious, I called HQ to send in a nearby operative to take him back to Paranaque City to interrogate him about the escape, I told him that I need to get back to Keneisha to tell her that I got one but HQ said that she caught one of the guards and it began to lose connection to her channel. I began to feel worried and began to find her in the streets. Lucky for me, we placed each other Trackers so that when we split up, we would use the Sensors to find each other with the Trackers. I used my Sensor to find her and I found her in the dead-end alleyway but was shock to see her being held captive by the thug.

I see the thug placed his knife on her neck, making me gulp to see what he is going to do. I raised my rifle at the thug but he then began to cut a bit on her neck which made me shiver.

"What do you want?" I said in fear.

"Put the gun down." He said which I followed and placed my gun on the floor.

Due to not knowing that my gloves are telekinesis gloves, I used my gloves to point the gun to the hand of the thug and shoot it, making the thug drop his knife and let go of Keneisha. I then went to him and punch him right in the stomach, falling unconscious to the ground. I went to Keneisha to tell her if she was okay and she said that she was alright. I smiled and then hug her that I was relieved that she was ok. I then end the hug and went with our mission, I carried the thug to the car and she drive back to HQ. I was scared when Hacker gets to trouble like that, when I see her get caught being captured by criminals, I would punch them to let her go. When we reach to HQ, Phil was waiting for us in the underground parking lot in school to greet and thank us for catching these thugs. We saluted and went inside the base to go the cafeteria to eat. Keneisha said that she is going to talk Kishia and she left, making me go eat snacks myself.

"I was hoping their friendship gets well since Kishia began hanging out with Christine." I said.

 **(Hacker's POV)**

I walk to see Kishia talking to Canayon and tell them if they are ok. Canayon responded nicely but Kishia looked away, making me concern. I was about to ask her what happened till I was called upon Nathan to come to the control room to tell me something. I followed and entered the control room where Nathan is, he was asking me questions about the mission and got to this part.

"How is my brother doing?" he said.

"He is fine. He just needs to get over with that attempt that the thug did to me." I said.

"What did the thug do to you?" he said in concern.

"He placed his knife to my neck, making me shiver to the whole ride back." I said.

"How did he save you?" he said.

"With that telekinesis glove that he had for 2 days." I said.

"Well, he used it for special occasions." He said.

"Just to make sure, we are not a couple. He said to himself that he decided that we will just be friends and that's it." I said making him concerned.

"Look, he is doing his best to protect you. That is how a boyfriend would do…" he said as I then interrupted him when I had enough.

"WE ARE FRIENDS!" I said angrily not wanting to hear his biggest logic that I have ever heard.

"Let's see when I am right." He said in serious.

I left the control room to go to my room and put my pillow in my face to let out my anger. Everyone is like against me all the time and when I help they would doubt me. My friends and my family are the only ones that care about me and not everyone else since they think that I work for the Hacktivist. I look at myself in the mirror and saw myself looking depressed, I wiped away my tears and forget about this conversation.

 **(Gunner's POV)**

I went to the control room to tell my brother what was going on since I heard the voice of Keneisha coming from there.

"Miguel, what happened?" I said in concern.

"Your partner just got into an argument about each other's relationship." he said making me get frustrated.

"We are friends and we stay as friends." I said seriously.

"But your actions are influenced to a boyfriend saving his girlfriend." He said.

"That's how friends do Miguel. So, you told me I have to do something. Right?" I said right until I began about what chore am I supposed to do.

"Oh, you got to look through the cameras to see what is happening in every location." he said.

"Ok, I will do. Thanks Nathan." I said as I thank Miguel for giving me a chore to do.

When I began to walk to the camera room, I saw Ana Caise coming inside, giving the results of the weaknesses on Hannah's robotic self. I said hello to her and then walk to the hallways. I saw a few operatives had gotten injured due to the gang attacks around the city, one group almost got killed by a heavily armed gang with tanks and they managed to survive without any member being killed, the other team talk about their journeys in the abandoned tunnels in the subway roads in Makati, and the paramedics went to the operator rooms to heal the damaged teams to get back in shape and fix their broken body parts with no harm thanks to their gadgets used by them to fix each other.

I went to the control room and access the maintenance panel to look through every video feed that are operated on cameras from the school and here. I checked every camera feed in the area and went to a video feed that is in the prison rooms. I saw that one of the thugs that we captured had escaped from their cells, making me call for backup in the prison rooms. I see the whole scene coming from the video feeds and saw Daniel and Christine coming to the prison rooms with Sergeant Pocoyo, Second-in-Command Smiley, and Hacker. I called Hacker to tell her the situation there and she said that she can take care of this, I was worried she might get killed so since I am in the control room, I can control the areas that are operated with traps.

 **(Hacker's POV)**

I ran to the prison rooms to deal the thugs back to prison. Pocoyo rides his skateboard which is heavily modified by turrets to deal a threat when he uses it and Smiley is running like Christine in a ninjalike way but with baseball bats as her melee weapons. I readied my Shocking M9s and kick the door to the prison rooms.

"Stop. We must stay focus, those thugs could be somewhere here." said Daniel as he is telling us to stay focus.

"Attention, this is Kid 2. I am inside the control room to see the scene, I will help you with this situation in here, and you must find those thugs. And don't think I opened the cells, I checked every button in here and there is no open-cell-button in here." said Kid 2 via loud speaker telling us that he was not the one who opened the cells and help us with defense.

"Yeah, we know. Ying already checked every button in that control room you are in last week." said Daniel to respond.

"Ok, stay safe Comrades." said again Kid 2.

"Let's hope Raffy does help with the defense." I said.

"I heard that." said Raffy.

We began focusing and walk slowly to keep our distance. We saw the thugs running away and Daniel use his ACR on the doors to block the way. The thugs began to turn around and Smiley began to charge onto them with her bats, but it was not good. One thug did a Martial Art move and poured out a shadow cloud to attack Smiley, Smiley was then caught by the shadow arms and was pulled inside it, I hear the sound of agony coming from the shadow figure and it spread out blood and body parts of Smiley, now that is left is the head of her dead face.

"Smiley!" said Christine in fear as she sees her Second-in-Command get killed by a shadow user.

We fell in shock, including Raffy as he was shocked to see her dead. Pocoyo was in rage when his friend got killed, he rode his skateboard and use the turrets of the skateboard to attack the shadow user but he moved out of the way and let another thug take his turn to attack. He then freezes Pocoyo's skateboard and destroyed it, making him fall onto the ground and slide near them. Pocoyo was unconscious when he fell and when he woke up, he scream in fear as he was killed by a frozen sword, spilling blood onto the sword and him.

We all fell in shock as we saw him get killed. Daniel complained Raffy of why he did not help.

"Why did you not stop them!" said Daniel in anger.

"I can't, there are no traps on the other side." said Raffy as Daniel realized that there are no traps bellow there.

I used my phone to hack the system to create a cloud smoke to disable their vision. The thugs were able to resist the cloud and attack them with their element powers. Christine used her pistol against them and went forward fast to attack them. Christine had a chance to kill ice element thug and the other thug that is using a broken pole. Christine then focus on the shadow user and tried to thrust her sword to him but her hand was then chopped by the shadow blade and screamed in agony as she was then stretch by her arms that she was about to get killed. Luckily, Raffy had managed to find the trap and use it against the shadow user thug and saved Christine with minor blood loss.

Christine was completely injured due to the limbs of her arms and legs were completely shattered. Daniel and I have help Christine get back up and walk back to safety from the thug. I then look back to see if he is still there and I suddenly don't see the thug again. I was worried to where did he go but I just focus on getting her out of here.

 **(Gunner's POV)**

I tried to keep tabs onto that shadow user and I managed to find him heading inside Ana's lab. I look up the video feed and saw him placing something on Hannah that would be bad. When he finished the scramble, he left the scene without a trace; I upload the video feed and kept it in my phone so I can show it to Nathan about it. I ran as fast as I could while everyone just screamed in terror and went to the escape pods to get out of here. I got to the control room as fast as I could and found Nathan talking to Mark to get out of here, but Mark refused and decided to use his Sentries against the shadow user. My brother decided to let allow it and I was then told by him to get to the pods now. I listened and went with him to the escape pods with Daniel, Christine, and Keneisha heading to the pods slowly due to Christine's blood loss. Daniel was in furious of me and grabs me in the throat shouting of the loss.

"We could have saved the two all because of you!" he said angrily making me feel in shock.

"I'm sorry." I said in fear.

"Stop Daniel that is an order!" said my brother in command.

"Fine!" he said as I was dropped to the ground.

"And as for you, Hacker." he said in disgrace, making her sob inside the pod.

"I'm sorry Miguel; I don't know what to do when the two charge onto them without thinking." I said in my defense.

"I know, you don't have to feel ashamed about it." he said, making me feel better again but still fear that they will come.

I saw Keneisha crying inside the pod, which made me ashamed about it. I decided that I made my choice.

"Nathan." I said in a serious voice.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Once we reach to the United States, you will go with Keneisha, I will go alone." I said making him worried.

"No, we have to stick together. Brothers don't leave each other." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I am just going to drop off in the airport of where you are going and go with our separate ways within the city when the time has come." I said making him approve.

"Ok." He said.

 **(The Present)**

"After seeing what happened to her, I am now feared that Mark and Hannah are going to hunt us down now." I said to them.

As I finished my story, everyone is staring at me for some reason. Luckily, I managed to keep myself a Mind Reading Helmet and began reading their minds. Once they saw me put it, they stop staring and not talk. I can here a few people saying that I am lying but that one would be a flaw due to me being a Christian and Christians don't lie.

"If anyone thinks I am lying, your mind is not adding up." I said making them now not put the lying part of the list of their minds.

I then heard that they said the story never happened and was said by Kishia, Ana Caise, and Canayon who I know where talking at the Talking Room where no can and you can hear the inside and the outside.

"Fencer, you do realize it did happen." I said making her being disbelief.

"Then how come I don't hear the sounds of death coming from there?" said Ana.

"Because, you were talking inside the Talking Room." said my brother realizing Ana that their theory was wrong.

As for that out, now the final mind reading question that I could answer is that I am not a traitor. I soon then realized that they scratch that theory. Me, Nathan, Keneisha, Ana, Canayon, and Kishia are the only ones here that know the incident and have heard a few dialogues of this event.

As for everything is clear, Gretchen came up and spoke.

"Ok, we must get back to plan. We need to find the Medic inside the city, he could be anywhere." she said as I soon answered the question.

"The Medic? He is currently having an appointment right now in the Danville National Hospital." I said calmly.

"How do you know?" said Ferb in questioning.

"I keep track of his appointments when I went there to get medicine for myself since my mom told me I have to take these kinds once a week years ago." I said.

"Now come on, we got to get Keneisha healed up." I said in concern and serious.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I have many doubts to get him to join with us on this mission but he has many things on his past that involves the incident which I need to know more of. Gunner was one of the operatives of the so called, Philippine Kids, who are a specialized group of teens and serve to protect them. He joins the team just so he can join the action and protect his country but when he comes here, he plays video games on his laptop to pass the time but something tells me he use games as his skills in combat.

I began to stick focus on the mission and go find the Medic in the Danville National Hospital just right in the middle of the city, I drove calmly on the way there and Gretchen was observing the area to make sure that it is safe. Hitman, Chess King, Krystal Princess, Fencer, Scout, and Elizabeth are heading back to base to escort the three teens to safety while me, Gretchen, Jack, Gunner, and Hacker are heading to the hospital to heal Hacker and get Medic on our side. But I am for certain he will since he must have hated going back to work for the Administrator again after he got killed so many times.

 **(No One's POV)**

The teens reach to hospital and got out of the van in the parking lot to get to information booth. Gunner is carrying Hacker on the shoulder since she can't walk and unconscious for the blood loss. Ferb told the information booth lady to give them the location of the Medic, she said that his office is on the 5th floor and they went to the elevator to go there. Jack help Gunner carry Hacker and Ferb and Gretchen observe them when they are waiting to get to the floor.

"Don't worry Gunner, I will help her." said Jack in concern to his teammate.

"Thanks Jack." said Gunner.

While they heard their talks, Gretchen chats about this situation.

"Why can't we leave Hacker to die?" said Gretchen in concern.

"We can't, there are their best friends and operators for them, even if we don't know them, we have to let them live and survive so they can continue their journeys. Gunner and Jack care for their friend, even us." said Ferb.

"Oh." said Gretchen as she realized that.

 **(Medic's POV)**

"Hold still Mr. M, I have gotten the replacement inside you so you won't have that much diseases in ze other heart." I said as I talk to the man with an Adventure time parody shirt which says, "Hammer Time" in it.

"Oh, thanks Doc! I have this disease for 5 days and I still live." said the man in an Australian accent.

"Now, go wait at ze waiting room. I have the next patient coming soon." I said.

"Right. I will be off." said Muselk as he walks out of the operating room.

I wait for the next patient to come in and I ready with my equipment to get ready for the operation, but I have feel the sudden pain of my emotions when I see my worst fears coming to my office. The girl is with a teen with green hair and has a large head, two teens with masks, (one with a regular ski mask and another with a ghost mask) and a teen who is bleeding on the stomach as it was stabbed by a sword. I grabbed my Bonesaw and point it at Gretchen, fearing that she will kill me since I am still alive.

"Stay back! I know you, Gretchen, I know why you are here. You want to kill me since I am still alive!" I said in fear as I don't want to return to the Spawn Room to work for the Administrator again.

"Calm down Medic, I will not kill you." she said calmly which I don't want to trust that since the last time I fall for her tricks before.

I step away as Gretchen came closer to me.

"Please! I don't want to go back!" I said in total meltdown as I shiver.

"Gretchen, I will deal with this." said the teen with the green hair.

The teen approach me and ask calmly.

"Don't worry Medic, Gretchen won't do any harm to you. You are already out of her list anyway." said the green hair teen.

"But I am alive, she will kill me whatsoever." I said in fear.

"You are not with the Administrator's Army now, you are now just a doctor. Scout made it and he joined with us." he said which made me relief.

"Oh good. I was hoping he will still be alive because he got stabbed in the eye, you need to backstab a mercenary like us so we can get killed by ze knife." I said calmly.

"Glad you can help us out. My name is Detective Ferb." said Ferb.

After we have cleared things up, we got back to the topic of why are they here for.

"Why are you here for in zhe first place? I said in concern.

"We need your Medigun to heal Hacker's wound, she was Jack and Gunner's friend." said Ferb as I look behind him to see the teenage girl being unconscious due to blood loss.

"Okay, I will see what I can do." I said as I began examine Hacker to fix her.

I used my Medigun to heal her and began operating her to fix the stomach.

 **(Evan's POV)**

"Vanoss! When is it our turn to get that Ubercharge Heart?" said Delirious whining about when he will get his Ubercharge Heart.

"Shut up, this is a hospital and my dad works here." I said so I can keep him quiet till it is his turn.

Me, Delirious, Wildcat, and Ohm are waiting for the operator room to be finished so my father and his mentor will began the transplant for our hearts since they are weakening due to our gaming too much. I sat in the chair and saw four other people waiting for someone to finish with their friend's operation. I notice since I saw them carry their friend to the operation room minutes ago.

"Hey Wildcat, do you know those guys?" I said.

"Hmmm, I know Ghost." said Wildcat as he was continuing to finish his fried chicken.

"Yeah, I thought so." I said as I return playing my PSP.

Just before I look at my PSP, I saw two other teens waiting at the other side. I don't who are they but I just don't care and began playing.

 **(Hacker's POV)**

I woke up from my unconsciousness and saw myself inside an operator room being surgeoned by a doctor who is stitching my heart. The doctor saw me awake and I ask calmly.

"Who are you?" I said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry Hacker, your friends took you here to get you stitched up and be ready to battle." said the doctor.

"Ok." I said calmly as my stomach is stitched up.

I saw the device heal my stitch and reattach it again with the stitch gone. I ask the doctor where are the stitches.

"Uh doctor, where are the stitches?" I said in concern.

"Oh, your skin bring them inside and are fully healed so they won't break again." said the doctor.

"Wow. That is cool." I said in amazement.

The doctor takes me outside and I get to meet them waiting for me. I thank the doctor for healing me and we say goodbye to the doctor. Ferb, Gretchen, and Jack went to the hallways first until I saw three shurikens flying towards the three and stabbed their heads, killing them instantly. Me and Raffy watched in horror as we saw our team get killed by shurikens. We went outside to see their pulse and then we saw someone from the right side. We were all in fear as I recognize her.

"Christine?" I said as I said her name.

She walks slowly and shows herself looking like the Terminator. Her eye is replaced by a robotic eye, her arms are replaced by advanced robot arms, and has a sword attached with thrusters on the handle. I was in shock to see her being robotized and readied her sword against us.

"Christine, why did you kill them?" I said in fear.

"Nothing personal. I. WANTED. MY. REVENGE!" she said angrily as she charged herself to attack us.

I closed my eyes to not see it happening till I was saved by the doctor with his weapon.

 **(No One's POV)**

The Medic uses his Medigun to create a shield that will block her attack, giving him an advantage to use the Reanimator to revive Jack, Gretchen, and Ferb from the dead. As they are revived, the three saw the robot ninja stunned from the shield.

"Woah, what happened?" said Jack as he was awake.

"Oh, you were killed by that ninja, here is your shuriken." said Medic as he gave the shurikens to the three since they come from their head.

Gretchen saw the ninja hurt and ask Gunner who is she.

"Who is she?" said Gretchen in a weak voice.

"Christine. Also known as "Ninja." said Gunner as he told them her name.

"Who is she?" said Gretchen.

"Ninja is an assassin for the Philippine Kids as the China's Best Philippine Citizen. She had trained herself to be a ninja to fight for the secure of the Philippines, but things happened then." said Hacker as she feared after finishing the sentence.

"What happened?" said Gretchen.

"I already told you, her arms and legs are stretched, making her bones break and not active for a few months. She became mad at me for not helping her that much and was formed as Metal Ninja, another version of Metal. I heard the Chinese Radio Channel last night telling the incident that happened at the Hong Kong International Hospital, everyone inside their died, including patients, family members, and police escorts." said Gunner about the incident that happened at Hong Kong.

"She killed them all?" said Jack in worry.

"She is not the only one." said Gunner.

Just as he said it, a man with a robotic arm and a robotic right eye pointed his assault rifle and began shooting them behind. One of the bullets hit the Medigun, destroying the shield that caused Metal Ninja to regain her strength. Gunner saw Robot Ninja regaining her strength and uses his Railgun against her to push her back.

"Keneisha, you take care of the rifleman, I will take care of Christine." said Gunner as they began to fight them.

"Ok. Gretchen and Ferb, you with me!" said Hacker as she teamed up with Ferb and Gretchen to fight the rifleman.

"Jack, you with me." said Gunner as he joined with Jack to fight Robot Ninja.

While the two tag teams fight the two assassins on the other side, Vanoss called the Medic to get their attention.

"Hey Medic, when are we getting our hearts fixed?" said Vanoss in concern.

"Hmm, you four could help them out." said the Medic to them.

"Ahh sure, we can help." said Vanoss that they agreed.

"Right. Now to make you full health! HA HA HA HA HA!" said the Medic as he screamed in insanity as he began to heal the crew.

 **(Battle Against The Rifleman POV)**

Hacker, Ferb, and Gretchen went to where the gunshots were coming and found him standing furiously as he relaxed his rifle. The rifleman looks like someone who Hacker knows but her memory can't figure him out. He moves his head above and shows his identity, and she knows him.

"Daniel?" said Hacker.

"Yes Keneisha. It is good that you remember me, traitor!" said Rifleman in anger.

"What? Why are we traitors?" said Hacker in concern.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" said Rifleman in complete rage.

"Oh no." said Hacker in fear.

"Why "Oh no?" said Gretchen in questioning.

"I know who he meant." said Hacker in fear.

 **(Battle Against Metal Ninja POV)**

Jack and Gunner use their melee weapons against Metal Ninja as their firearms don't take any affect. Jack and Gunner punch her in the face, Gunner went around and kick her in the back, making her mad and push both of them away from her. Gunner went back up and uses his Railgun and shoots Metal Ninja with it, causing her to malfunction for a few seconds. Gunner was to slow to reload his Railgun because he was beaten down by her when the affect wore off.

Gunner got up in pain and saw her pulling her katana out of her sword holster. Gunner wanted to know who signed her up for this and he will try to help her.

"Christine, who signed you up for this?" said Gunner in concern.

"That is none of your business, traitor." said Metal Ninja.

"Just because of my mistake that you got those arms, you would still call me a traitor?" said Gunner calmly.

"Yes." said Metal Ninja.

"If you get used to it, you might enjoy them." said Gunner in concern.

"Everyone will call me a freak because of this!" said Metal Ninja angrily.

"If you change your path, they will not call you a freak. The path you chose will get everyone to call you a freak. There is a chance." said Gunner telling her that she can change her path.

"Yes, it can have a chance. But, I will never get my revenge!" said Metal Ninja as she hissed at him when she swing her katana and scratch the ground with slices on the floor.

"Then you path will be the sinner's wish, God will save you from it." said Gunner as he raises his Railgun as he is ready to fight her.

 **(Battle Against the Rifleman POV)**

The Rifleman attack them with his rifle as he took cover from the counter.

Hacker, Gretchen, and Ferb shoot the counter as they thought he will put his head up and get shot with a stun bullet. Rifleman has his ability of sensing the reloading as the three teens reload their weapons to shoot again. Rifleman uses his sensors and waits for the next reloading to come, as they reload their weapons again, Rifleman shoots them fast onto the shoulder, causing them to not use their rifles or duel-wielding weapons and stick with using sidearms to keep shooting him. Rifleman's advantage payed of for him to move to another position, as he moved to his new position, he shoots them on the sides, causing Ferb to bleed and fall from the ground and Gretchen running away from the gunshots with Ferb to head back to Medic. Hacker was healing herself with bandages and uses her M9 since she can't duel wield. Hacker got out of her cover and points her gun unto Rifleman but soon saw Rifleman point his M1911 at her. They both look serious at each other and don't dare to pull the trigger. Rifleman speaks first to Hacker.

"For six years, six crumbling years, and you still work for the traitors who have made us like this." said Rifleman angrily.

"We are not traitors. If we are, then why do you work for the bad guys?" said Hacker seriously.

"Because they are not the bad guys, they help us find you and we did and we thank them." said Rifleman.

"You are sick Daniel, you know that, sick!" said Hacker.

"Well, I'm hoping Christine is done with your friend of yours so she we can kill you next." said Rifleman in psycho.

"I'm hoping she won't, because killing isn't his thing." said Hacker.

 **(Battle Against Metal Ninja POV)**

Gunner slammed Metal Ninja on the face with his Railgun and went back as she began throwing her katana at Gunner. Gunner dodged the sword and both he and Jack punch her back farther. An officer tackled Metal Ninja and tried to choke her, but she was waiting to show her true rage to Gunner and Jack. The sword that was left behind Gunner and Jack floated and returned to her, although missing the two; it was going to the officer who was choking her and the katana went through the officer's chest, destroying the heart inside. She grabbed the tip of the katana and sliced him through on top and swirl her sword and grab the handle and sliced the officer's arms, stab her sword onto the officer's eyes and cut his head off. The body of the dead officer fell to the ground and she began stabbing the body repeatingly and stopped as she had done with it. She wipe her sword with her robotic hand and absorb the blood, energizing her as she began to use her booster rockets to get to the two. She charged her sword and slashes them, missing them. Jack uses his M4 and shoot her but like last time, bullets don't take effect, it only causes her annoy the gunshots. She burns his rifle with her robot eye laser and the rifle melted right at his hands, burning his gloves. Gunner uses the broken pole and bashes her with it but she sliced his pole and made a cut bruise on his face. Jack was taken down unconsciously and Gunner was injured badly. Metal Ninja walked slowly and pointed her sword to Gunner who is trying to get up.

"Well, my revenge will come shortly." said Metal Ninja.

Gunner doesn't say anything, so she continues talking.

Gunner knows that someone back there is doing something so he waited for the strike to happen.

"And you know what, I enjoyed it! HE he he he." said Metal Ninja in psychotic laughter.

Just as she had the chance a man in a hockey mask swing his bat at Metal Ninja on the stomach and cause her to malfunction, giving Gunner a chance to use his Railgun and shoot her out of the hospital.

Gunner got up and saw the hockey mask guy.

"Thank you." said Gunner as he thank the YouTuber, H20 Delirious.

"Yeah! I have done the most dangerous thing I should have done in my agency as the YouTube agent!" said Delirious.

"Right, now to get to Hacker." said Gunner as he leave Delirious to celebrate for himself.

 **(Battle Against the Rifleman POV)**

Just as the two pointed their guns at each other, someone with an RPG-7 began to point it right to the Rifleman and put up a camera as he is showing a Live Stream Twitch to everyone around the world who is watching him.

"Ok guys. My name is Muselk here and today, I am going to use my RPG-7 on the Rifleman, I think that's his name, so I can shoot this at him and save the day and hopefully, get adored by all the fans." said Muselk to his Live Streamers on his camera as he is about to shoot his RPG-7 at Rifleman.

Back to Hacker and Rifleman's scene, the two placed their finger on the trigger and until they pulled it they heard a shout.

"Fire in the Hole!" said Muselk as he shot the RPG-7 and the missile had passed the two, exploding the background.

Rifleman looks at the Australian YouTuber and let out a raging roar as Muselk felt in shock.

"Ohh…ship." said Muselk as he going to get shot.

Rifleman shoots Muselk but he managed to take cover from wall and the stream is still kept going. Muselk uses his Desert Eagle and shoots it blindly at the target. A lucky shot got Rifleman and Hacker tackle him to the window which did not break on the first hit.

"That is for calling us traitors!" said Hacker angrily as she pushed Rifleman to the window.

"That is for hurting my boss!" said again Hacker as she is referring to Jack as he was killed by Metal Ninja and back alive again, she bashed him to the window again.

"And that is for calling me and Raffy "couples" since we are NOT!" said Hacker angrily as she bashed him one more time to the window as it finally break and Rifleman fall to the ground, unknown if he is dead.

Hacker watched him fall out of the hospital building and soon feel to cry sadly as to what she did, killing Daniel. Although as she began to cry, Rifleman was unconscious when he landed to the ground and only leaves a few bruises. As he fell unconscious, Metal Ninja picked him up and went to Hannah's hideout to regain their strengths since they are low on energy, they disappear without a trace. Gunner went to Hacker and saw her leaning at the fixed window, crying sadly as she had done something bad. Gunner comfort Hacker to calm down.

"It's ok Keneisha, its ok. I can tell he survived the fall. After all, he is a cyborg." said Gunner as he comforted her and calm her down.

Hacker soon to find out and was calmed down quickly to hide her embarrassment since she should have known that he can survive the fall since he survived a fall from a building that was about to collapse years ago.

"Here, let me help you get up." said Gunner as he offered Hacker a lift back to the Medic's office.

"Ok, thanks." said Hacker as she is lifted up to head to Medic's office.

"Your welcome." said Gunner calmly.

As the two reach to the Medic's office, Ferb and Gretchen helped Hacker to get to the Medic's operation room, leaving Gunner to stand there.

 **(Gunner's POV)**

I watched Hacker went inside to get healed up and began looking to see Jack who is sitting calmly as he is out of combat.

"Hey Jack." I said calmly.

"Hey Gunner." said Jack.

"So uh…how's your day?" I said with that same sentence.

"Hmm uh…fine. How about you?" said Jack in concern.

"Just got my butt kicked from seeing that bloody fatality that Christine did." I said.

"Get to see how we managed to survive seeing fatalities like that." said Jack jokingly.

"A bit funny but a lot serious about it." I said.

"Ok, lets get to the problem; how are we going to deal with these guys with only us, the police, and a few Philippine Kids operatives, is that enough?" said Jack as he feared that they are powerful with a lot of cooperation.

"What about the remaining Mercs and these YouTubers?" I said.

"I thought they only entertain us." said Jack as he was apprehended by Vanoss who heard their conversation.

"Just listen here Mask Man, we do both of them, entertain and fight against the criminals with our free time." said Vanoss who was annoyed to know the agency.

"But does it take long to publish a video?" said Jack in question.

"Uh…" said Vanoss as he was interrupted by Muselk who came in to tell about it.

"It actually takes two minutes to finish publishing a video everyday. What we do with our free time was to go to the YouTube agency and do missions like hostage rescue, assassinations on Worldwide criminals, and defense against the incoming raids on banks and the Pentagon." said Muselk.

"Yeah, that's what he said." said Delirious as he entered the office.

"We will help because we wanted to save this city, they had the best paper bag mask that I could have had in my future cover faces." said Ohm as he pointed his paper bag mask that he's wearing.

"And…our family lives here." said Vanoss.

"So, a collaboration to protect this city and stop the criminals?" said Jack in question.

"Yes. An alliance." said Vanoss.

"Great, I always wanted to befriend a Militia leader." said Muselk which everyone was not amused to hear it.

"Wait for Ferb so we can tell him we have found new allies." said Gunner to give an advice.

"Let's hope." said Vanoss.

 **(Rifleman's POV)**

"CRUMB! WHY DO THEY BEAT US!?" I said angrily as we failed to kill the two.

"Look Daniel, they just got allies who helped them, no big deal." said Mark.

"Rifleman went to Mechanic and grab Mechanic on the neck and raise him higher.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A BIG DEAL! WE WILL NEVER GET OUR REVENGE BECAUSE OF THIS!" I said angrily until I have to put him down to avoid going insane.

"For your explanation, why?" said Hannah beside Mark.

"Because of what they did to us." I said as I calm myself down.

"They didn't do anything to you." said Mark.

"What?" I said desperately.

"Hmm, Christine, tell him." said Mark which give her a fearful worry.

"What are they talking about Christine? WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!" I said angrily so I can get the answer.

"I was the one who made them go attack them." said Christine which made me full of rage when I remember that.

"Go attack them with your skateboard Pocoyo." said the flashback Christine to Pocoyo.

"You are strong, you can do this Smiley." said the flashback Christine to Smiley.

Once my memories have been heard and founded out, I grab her and moved her to the table to choke her. I then pulled out my Combat Knife and placed it on her forehead.

"YOU LET THEM TO DIE!?" I said in full rage.

"What am I supposed to do, I need them to distract them so we can manage to attack them." said Christine in fear.

"THAT WAS A SELFISH WAY TO DO! DO YOU FEEL FINE THAT THEY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU?!" I said angrily.

"I did not know that they can kill them, I thought it was easy since they did it." said Christine hesitantly.

I began to sob and placed my knife to my holster.

"After all these years, the real traitor is you. You let them to die because of your ignorance!" I said sobbingly.

"I know that my secret will find out, I just thought that you knew." said Christine.

"Please, I am sorry." said Christine until I had enough.

"You stay away from me, YOU FREAK!" I said, letting out the truth.

Just as I say it, I heard her said, "Raffy was right, I did choose the wrong path." said Christine sadly as she stabbed her katana to the table and leave to a clear room for her to stay.

"Wait, I didn't mean to." I said emotionally as I followed her to her room to say sorry.

 **(No One's POV)**

"Ana was right as well, she would never do this to her friends. All this urge makes me wanted to help them." said Metal to Mechanic.

"Indeed, but since you join the Mercs, we are never turning back." said Mechanic as he is warning her the consequences if she turn back to her decision.

"I know, we will have to wait till the Administrator is down, I never really sided with her." said Metal.

"So we can actually deal with our other problem once we join with the allies once again." said Mechanic.

"That's right, once their conflict with the Administrator is down, we are siding with the good guys." said Metal as she raised her left arm beside her and pulled out a grappling hook to end the chapter here.

 **Alright guys, this is the end of this chapter, see you on the next chapter. And as always, Have a good day Comrades!**


	8. The British and the Columbian

**Welcome to chapter 8 of this story. Be in mind that the elements don't belong to me but some are and the story are mine.**

 **This chapter will continue as this is a POV view, it will first be Ferb and Elizabeth and then it will be Jack and Gretchen in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: The British and the Columbian.**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

Me and Ferb got helped with Jack and Gunner to get us back home, Hacker managed to get to the car in time and went to the front with Gunner who is going to drive back to Phineas and Ferb's house. I went inside in pain as I enter the living room, bleeding blood from my blood wound. The Medigun was severely damaged due to the attack which malfunctioned and causes us to be on low health. Medic came to the house shortly midnight after he got his Medigun fixed and was able to heal me, Ferb, and Hacker from bleeding.

Before he came to our house, I have wrap bandages to me to cover my wounds but Ferb and Hacker keeps their bleedings inside them since they have got blood wounds before. I lay down on the couch relaxing myself so I can relieve my pain, I then saw Jack drinking his soda can fearfully since he had realized his fears against the ones they had faced. I patted him in the shoulder and he violently shove my hand off, I was in fear when Jack angrily shove my hand off but Jack soon found out his actions and apologized me for his actions.

"Gretchen, I am so sorry." said Jack sadly.

"I know, you just gone crazy for a moment." I said calmly.

"Please don't tell Ferb about this." said Jack hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I will stay shut about that." I said calmly.

Me and Jack slept to relieve the pain that we suffered but it causes suspicions to Ferb who is watching the two sleep including Elizabeth who came to see them.

 **(Ferb and Elizabeth's POV)**

Elizabeth had check on Ferb to tell him where Jack is and Ferb saw her coming and had apologized for acting like that.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" said Ferb calmly.

"Just looking for Jack, where is he?" said Elizabeth in question.

"Okay, he is resting in the couch in the living room and Gretchen went there to rest as well. I have no trust issues on why Gretchen was there but she is with Jack and…" said Ferb which was worried that Elizabeth will find out about Gretchen resting with Jack but Elizabeth knows as well.

"Ferb, you don't have to say it, I already know that Gretchen and Jack really wanted to find each other again." said Elizabeth to tell him that she knows as well.

"Wait, you know it as well?" said Ferb in confusion.

"Yes, but I then started to fall in love with…" said Elizabeth as she paused when she said it.

"Love with who?" said Ferb in question.

"You." said Elizabeth as she shocked Ferb in a surprise.

"Why me?" said Ferb in confusion.

"When I first met you with my dad when I visit the precinct." said Elizabeth about her past.

 **(3 years ago.)**

 **(Elizabeth's POV)**

I walk to the precinct with my umbrella due to the storm coming early before lunch, I wanted to visit my father who is working in his office right now and I wanted to come and see my father. Before I entered, I went first to the alleyway and change my clothes before I enter or the Police will recognize me with the dress I wear during the heists. I change my dress with a yellow tank top and red leather jacket, black pants with white stripes, and yellow sneakers with laces. I took off my brooch and placed it in my pockets and got out of the alleyway and enter the precinct.

I saw cops roaming around the area and bringing other criminals inside to be taken to jail, I went to the information booth and tell the receptionist where my father is.

"Hey Bill." I said kindly.

"Hey Elizabeth, It's good to see you too." said Bill calmly.

"Say…how did the heist go?" said Bill quietly about the heist mission.

Bill is one of the Police officers who have known my whereabouts about the heist, the first one was my father who agreed to let it happen so that other officers will learn to fight better in the real situation they are in today, Merlov who have found my C-4s stash in my locker when I was a cadet for the Police Force before I went to the initiation for the Militia, and Bill who I have saved him thousands of times if any of my Militia members use bullets and explosion to him, Jack had said that any member should not kill innocent bystanders and cops who are protecting banks and the city. Bill found out about my identity and had been scared at first but then heard about "giving money to the poor" which he then knows the true meaning of their crimes for this, so he kept it a secret to other officers who have willing to capture a Militia.

I responded his answer.

"Good, we haven't killed any police members when they tried to stop us." I said quietly to Bill.

"Nice. Keep up the good work." said Bill nicely.

"You too." I said calmly as I went upstairs to the second floor to go to my father's office.

I walk calmly as I enter the hallways of the second floor, I looked through the window and saw other officers typing the criminal's data and place them in a folder and put the folder in the shelf room. I then bumped into Officer John, who is teaching Isabella how to snipe enemies in a sharp way. I talk to Officer John about Isabella's training.

"So, how is Isabella doing with her training?" I said in question.

"Well, all her scores are all perfect, she had gotten 35 headshots on the dummies, and she had beaten the score of Officer Paul out of 21 to 1,000." said Officer John as he showed me her test results and I was amazed when I see the scores.

I then saw Officer Paul bringing his box sadly as he exited the office room.

"I got kicked from the Sniper Club and now I have to leave because of her. I have to play Call of Duty just so I can get back into the club, see ya!" said Officer Paul in frustrating as he left as he is still whining about his scores being beaten by Isabella.

"Is he coming back?" I said in concern.

"Well, once he gets back to the Sniper Club across the city, he will be back for a few months." said Officer John calmly.

"Ok, I will go see my father now." I said calmly.

"Ok, you go to your father." said Officer John annoyingly.

I know he felt annoyed when he found out about my whereabouts but my father knew my secret job and he never got a chance to arrest me, even if I am a Militia member.

I soon went to my father's office and knock on the door so he will know that I am here. When the door opened, I see my father greeting tiredly as he hug me softly.

"It is good to see you, daughter!" said my father kindly.

"So how is the police doing with the stopping of heists?" I said in concern about the heist.

"Not much, but they might win this heist stop soon, I got the weapons that we could use for our defense." said my dad calmly.

"So how is Jack doing?" said my dad in concern.

"I think me and Jack will be just friends." I said sadly.

"Why is that?" said my dad.

"Well, he told me about his reasons about why he doesn't want to be my boyfriend; he said that he was in love with some girl named Gretchen who I have never met in my entire life. He said that we will stay as couples until I find my true love." I said in concern.

"Well, I hope that you will live happily with someone else." said my dad sadly.

Just when I was about to say something, an officer came to the room so he can speak to my dad.

"Commissioner?" said the officer.

"What is it Dispatch?" said my dad who then revealed the officer's name.

Dispatch is the operator of the Police Force when I first met her, she has black hair and she wears headphones as her appliance for her head, she wears a Bioshock Infinite shirt with a grey jacket, dark gray skirt, blue crocs, and skull face gloves. She is also the other officer who knows my whereabouts since my dad told her about me but I managed to keep myself quiet when she reveals vital information to other officers publicly, but I was lucky since no one listens to her when she is outside of work.

"Uh, we got new recruits who will join with Officer John's team." said Dispatch.

"Who are they?" said my dad in concern.

"There are three: Ricky Chinkers, Jonathan Rooks, and Ferb Fletcher. They are going to be the heist stopper team for the next heist coming next month." said Dispatch excitedly.

"Well, I hope both of our conflicts will get us to teach more to be ready for the next assault against others instead of us." said my dad calmly.

Dispatch nods her head up and down and she began to leave, but she stopped and looks at me before she left.

"Hey Elizabeth, get you and Jack ready for the heist next month." said Dispatch kindly.

"Will do Dispatch." I said happily.

Dispatch then left, leaving me and my dad to talk about my relationship.

"Hmm, maybe one of the new recruits could be your true love." said my dad happily.

"Ohh please dad, don't try to get officers to date me." I said annoyingly.

"It might get you a head start when Jack finds Gretchen soon and you might date one of them. Come on, for your dad." said my dad happily.

"(sigh) Fine." I said as I finally answer my dad's question.

"Good." said my dad happily.

I went outside and follow my dad to the Heist Stoppers Locker Room or H.S.L.R. for short. When I went inside, I place my gas mask on my face so I can resist the bad smell from the inside but when I went in, there are a little bad smell but I then took off my mask since it is safe to breathe.

I then see a man with an assault rifle with a grenade launcher and is pack with shocking bullets with him.

"Who is that guy with the assault rifle?" I said to my dad.

"That is Ricky Chinkers, the rifleman of the group. He is the offensive officer with a grenade launcher and has three types of grenades in his arsenal. He goes Call of Duty style in his missions and uses stealth as his option." said my dad.

When he finished talking about Ricky, I then saw another man holding his minigun and placed it on the bench. He was polishing the minigun and put on a few attachments on it to make it usable.

"That one polishing his minigun is Jonathan Rooks. He is the defensive officer who uses his minigun to keep the enemies from fighting back. He spreads them which will cause most of the Militia team to stay cover and let our team attack them. One flaw is that he uses up all his ammo and will run out if he uses it too much. That is one of the reasons why he uses his shotgun to take out a few targets." said my dad.

"Hey Elizabeth, you are the demolitions expert for the Militia, right?" said Jonathan who then revealed my secret mission.

I was shocked to hear it but my dad tell me why he knew.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, this group knows you and your friend's whereabouts and are likely to help us and the Militia to be ready for the big one." said my dad calmly.

"Hey Commissioner Gordon, why is that Militia member doing here?" said Ricky who is questioned about it.

"She just wanted to visit me for a family reunion." said my dad.

"Yeah." I said.

"Even if you are his daughter, my detective skills will get the secret out to everyone." said the man with the green hair and black shades.

"No Ferb, you must keep that info to your team and not reveal that to the others." said my dad to Ferb.

"(sigh) Fine." said Ferb annoyingly.

My dad always finds someone on the police to date them but I say no to anyone if they are going to reveal my identity but he was right, I did get to be happy to find someone to fall in love with. Ferb was the one who I have fallen in love with but I then realized that Ferb was in love with Gretchen but he also knows about Jack when he talks about her. Me and Ferb had the same plan: when the two finds each other, we will find someone to fall in love with, And I found someone to fall in love with when Jack and Gretchen gets together.

 **(The Present)**

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I should have realized why she went with her dad to see us three years ago, her dad usually finds us officers to date her because she doesn't have one to fall in love with, but she and Jack had the same plans as me and Gretchen. I like her when we first met during her visit and I kept my secret from her to hide my love for her and I realize she had done it the same thing.

"So, since they find each other, can we…hang out at the park?" said Elizabeth kindly.

"Well, they are resting and my bleeding stopped, so lets go." I said.

Elizabeth happily smiled and I put on my green jacket and go outside to head to the park.

 **(A few minutes later)**

While we were there, we sit on the bench and talk about things.

"Look, when we first met, I had started to fall in love with you on the first day." I said in concern.

"mmhmm." said Elizabeth kindly.

"So uh, what are we going to do today?" said Elizabeth in concern.

"Play at the swing here." I said nervously.

"hmmm. That's a great idea." said Elizabeth kindly.

"Really? That was the only idea I could think of." I said calmly.

"Me too." said Elizabeth calmly.

We both agreed on going to the swing and went to the park playground to play. Elizabeth had a good time hanging out with me and I had a good time hanging out with her, I was so joyful with hanging out with her that I pushed the swing to hard and she went flying.

 **(Elizabeth's POV)**

I was flown into the air when Ferb accidentally pushed the swing to hard, I was very excited to experience it and felt so alive until I descend from the ground and get caught by him to save me. When I landed on his arms, I felt safe and secure of his rescue, thank him, and I kissed him passionately, causing Ferb to be shocked and surprised and fell on the ground.

I was a bit worried to him for what happened and I had no choice but to take him back home. He was a bit heavy but I managed to take him back due to my strength to carry someone, I went inside and saw Jack and Gretchen still sleeping peacefully together on the couch in the family room, I didn't bother to wake them up to give the good news and I continue to bring Ferb back to his room. Phineas had begun to stay on his new home in Maple Drive and Ferb finally gets the room all to himself so he can continue his police work.

I placed Ferb on his bed and I lie down on the floor so I can relieve my tiredness and I think about things.

"What am I going to do? I made Ferb become unconscious and got him tired because of me, I think I will leave him to rest but I want to be with him when he wakes up. I will just sit here and wait for him to be awake." I said to myself as I sat on the chair and lean on the desk.

I wasn't resting that much due to me wearing my old dress that I had last year, I gotta have to wear something new and not just some 1900 clothing that I had when I went shopping on my own, why am I into old-fashioned clothing? I brought my pouch with me and opened to see my teen clothes kept inside a small box that can keep anything inside. (Jimmy Neutron's gadget.)

"Lets see if I have anything that I had inside this box?" I said to myself as I opened up a teleporter of the box so I can grab it.

I placed my hand on the teleporter of the box and I grab my new clothes, I then went inside the bathroom and changed.

I took of my 1900 clothes and put on some new ones; I put on my white shirt with a green jacket, indigo pants with a military belt around the waist and a holster on my leg, I replaced my ribbon around my ponytail with my brooch, put around my black bandanna with a Songbird logo, put on my yellow rubber shoes with white socks, and put on my Naruto gloves on my hands. I look myself onto the mirror and see my new looks as a combat teen, I went back inside Ferb's room and sat on the same chair near the desk and lean on it so I can see Ferb until he is awake.

I realized that I am leaning on his work and check on his files and see it myself.

"Hmm, usual. Just some plans for heist plans and defense and our offense but I don't know why, Jack never told me about the reasons why we are doing basic training with the cops but today is the day I will find out." I said to myself as I find out why we are doing this.

"Factions? Hmmm, The Administrator's Mercenaries, Blackwatch, the Lin Kuei, the Shira Riyu? They are all formed to be…" I said as I gulp of what I heard that make me remember the past.

 **(Years ago.)**

 **(No One's POV)**

Elizabeth was a young baby when the invasion happened, four factions from below attacked the floating city of Columbia, killing everyone and destroying the city. An adult Booker Dewitt ran as fast as he could to bring his daughter to safety on an escape pod as he set his coordinates and time period to set before he can send Elizabeth anywhere to make sure she is safe. When Booker set the coordinates ready, Father Comstock attacked Booker to take her back, Booker then take Father Comstock near the railing and they both drop off the platform, killing them from falling to their death or from the enemy faction. Young Elizabeth saw the two fall off the platform and cried as she saw them leave her, the escape pod then launches young Elizabeth away from Columbia as she saw the floating city get destroyed and was sent to a portal to a new timeline and year. The pod then fell upon Danville and crashed onto the DCPD building which then landed next to the young man James Gordon. He opened the pod and saw young Elizabeth crying inside, he grabbed her out of the pod and patted her from the back to show sign of comfort.

"There there young child, you are safe with me." said Officer James Gordon.

He then carried young Elizabeth back home but when he left with her, Elizabeth saw the year on the calendar and it said, "Big News Today In 2002!"

 **(The Present.)**

 **(Elizabeth's POV)**

After that flashback, I then continued my sentence and found out about the faction who destroyed Columbia, "The Rogue Shadows."

To be continued, Readers.

 **We now see the two teens have had a good time and a bad memory for Elizabeth as she remembered the destruction of Columbia, she found out that the ones they are going to face are the Rogue Shadows.**

 **Let's talk about this faction:**

 **The Rogue Shadows are a group of assassins and highly-trained soldiers who seeks destruction of the United States after the events that occurred with them being the first to respond. They are formed from the rogue Lin Kuei and the Shira Riyu, disbanded Blackwatch, and retired League of Shadow assassins. They are then reformed by the Administrator and her assistant, Miss Pauling, so that they can take over the Tri-State Area and use it as the Mercenary's battlements or a capital for world domination.**

 **Other factions such as the Cleaners, rogue agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the Bounty Hunters, Two Face's Gang, and Monarch Corporation who assisted the Rogue Shadows on previous plans within the gang.**

 **Here is the list of the factions who have trust with the Rogue Shadows to take over the Tri-State Area:**

 **The Cleaners:**

 **Blackwatch had helped the Cleaners with weapons and technology during the New York aftermath, the Cleaners have overrun all the factions on New York, including the Division but the Division had managed to take back New York and they had moved to Danville to hide from them. Blackwatch had managed to take control of the old abandoned train junkyard station and told the Cleaners that they can live there, leaving the Cleaners to thank them for their assistance, during the time, the Cleaners helped Blackwatch with the attacks against other police forces and had learned the techniques of the Pyro when he attacked the city, when they saw it, the Cleaners have managed to take over occupied warehouses and own them as they expand their territory. One things for certain is that they still think the virus still spreads and they will burn anyone at their sight but they will not go against their allies since they believe they resist the virus as well.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D:**

 **During the Washington attacks, agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. turn against the government and completely destroyed it as they thought that Hydra will be destroyed but soon realized that they become rogue. A few agents had run away because of their mistakes but most of them have lived with it and began taking control of the most powerful military bases across the deserted state. They then seek help with the Mercenaries who helped them keep their mental state cooled down but the Administrator had managed get their leader to help with taking over the Tri-State Area as they can use their territory as a base of operations to start a life of crime. They are highly skilled and have learned the Avenger's abilities so Iron Man's armor or Captain America's shield will be their adaptance of their skills in street warfare.**

 **The Bounty Hunters:**

 **They work for the Rogue Shadows and had been formed by former Philippine Kid operatives who seek revenge against the agency for the loss and defeat. Metal is the leader of the Bounty Hunters and had bad memories with them since her conditions had added up when she became a cyborg. She had form a rag tag team of highly trained rogue Philippine Kid agents who have almost the same skills as the Supporters and they have been friends with them before. Metal and her team have already grew innocent and had decided to help them once the Administrator is down.**

 **Two Face's Gang:**

 **After numerous crimes have been failed thanks to the Batman, Two Face and his gang have already grew hatred of him and had planned out an assassination on him on the Election Day of the new mayor of Gotham City. It was almost failed when Oracle gave Robin the information about the attacks and he stopped their preparations but The Shira Riyu had came to help Two Face's Gang and they leave the city without a choice. Two Face was mad when he found out that someone knows their plans but grew relieve when he found out that Monarch took care of Batman on the Election Day by killing him on the inside. Monarch then came to see Two Face and had made an arrangement with his gang and their technology to take over the Tri-State Area.**

 **Monarch Corporation:**

 **Even with Jack Joyce in their way, they decided that he is no use to fight him when he has the stutter to help him out. They leave the city secretly, making sure that he doesn't find out. Once they got to Danville, Paul Serene got a call from the Administrator saying that Two Face's men are being attacked and they cannot reach to their assassination on Batman, so he sent his team to help the Shira Riyu protect Two Face's men while he goes over to Batman's hiding position and kill him behind. After that, Two Face and Paul Serene had made an arrangement to help the Rogue Shadows on taking over the Tri-State Area.**

 **Well that's it for today hope you are here for the next chapter. See you soon, Comrades!**


	9. The German and the Swiss

**Hello Comrades, welcome to chapter 9 of the Alternates. This chapter will now be Jack and Gretchen's POV and it will continue from Ferb and Elizabeth's POV. Ok let's get going with the story. Let's hope we get reviews from these chapters since they do not revolve around combat very often. Ok, here we go.**

 **Chapter 9: The German and the Swiss.**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I woke up from my rest and I saw myself sleeping next to Jack, I got out of the couch hesitantly and fell on the floor, which made Jack to wake up. I was in shock that I was sleeping with him and I scold him for that.

"Why did you sleep with me!?" I said disappointedly.

"What are you talking about? You slept with me." said Jack which sums up my question.

"I don't know!?" I said awkwardly.

"Are you in love with me?" I said sadly to Jack.

Jack nodded his head sadly and it made me feel calm. I was blushed and I smiled at him when he nodded and I had to talk about this since this is the time.

"Jack?" I said calmly.

"Yes Gretchen?" said Jack.

"Did Elizabeth confess her feelings to Ferb yet?" I said sadly, making Jack take off his mask showing of how he felt.

"Did Ferb do the same thing as her?" said Jack sadly.

"I think they did." I said calmly.

I look away from Jack hoping that he won't be mad but then he grab my hand gently and I turn my head towards him, he look kindly to me and showed me his emotions towards me. I feel awkwardly about his emotions and when I wasn't looking, Jack kissed me which made me remember my past with him who I have known him back when I was young.

 **(Years ago.)**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

Outside of Germany, I visit my relatives from a small town from Switzerland who they are living with their old friends who have jobs in the village. I was three years old when I went with my parents to Switzerland to visit my great grandparents who had a good reputation in the village for their kindness and good deeds. I was bored with my parents and grandparents talking about boring stuff and I ask my mom to tell her that I want to play outside and she said yes. She also said that I should go to the playground to play and I went there to sit on the swing to think about things. I then saw an older kid walking to another older kid playing seesaw with a kid that is the same age as me, the older boy went to the older girl and placed a smoke grenade under the seesaw, he is pranking the girl with his joke tools. When the girl seesawed down to the grenade, it let out a smoke screen onto the young boy and her, making them become blind for a second.

"Lucien! Get back from here!" said the girl who revealed the troublemaker's name.

The girl went out of the smoke screen and chased after Lucien as he ran away by a sled, she then go after Lucien to pay for pranking them, leaving the young boy alone and blind from the smoke screen.

"Annette, where are you? I can't see anything." said the young boy who then revealed the older girl's name.

The smoke screen also covered my vision and I had to get out of the swing to look for a way to get out of the smoke. When I almost got out, I was bumped by the young boy and fell onto our faces, kissing each other blindly.

I began feeling a sudden urge of romance between the young boy and so those he, me and him went together out of the smoke screen and had hold our hands as we finally went out of the smoke screen. We both felt joyful when we first met each other in the playground and we were eager to know each other.

"Thank you for helping me get out of the smoke screen." I said to the young boy.

"That's what Christians do; we help each other, even if they are good or bad." said the young boy.

"I'm Jack, Jack Dewitt. A friend with both Lucien and Annette." said Jack happily.

"My name is Gretchen, just Gretchen. My family never gave me a last name like them." I said calmly.

"Really? My father never trusted me on befriending a bully but my mother does." said Jack kindly.

Just when I say something, my parents called me and said that they are leaving. I know my parents got things to do back home and I had to say goodbye to Jack before I leave. We then hug tightly to show our true love with each other and so that to be sure that we will find each other soon.

"Don't forget about me, Jack." I said sadly as I let go of his hand.

"Don't worry, I will never forget you." said Jack as he promised me about this.

I say goodbye to Jack and I went inside my parent's car to go back home, I promise myself that I will never forget him and I had never did over the way back. I told my parents about my relationship with Jack and they have seemed to be impressed about it, I had good times when I started writing letters to Jack and when the new letters came, I enjoy on reading Jack's letter about his life and friendship.

My heart-broken moment in my life is when my parent's boss promote them of their jobs and has given my parents a place to live in Danville and passport tickets to the United States, not only that I will miss my home country but it will also made me miss Jack for a long time.

I have been sending letters to Jack about my sad event but when I waited for so long, he never reply. I know Jack has a rough time with his parents right now due to his friendships with Lucien and I realized that Jack is also moving away to the United States so his parents can get away from Lucien and so his father can get to the interview of his new job.

 **(A few days later)**

 **(Jack's POV)**

"My parents crumb it up this time." I said to Lucien.

"Yeah I know, I should have change my ways before this happened." said Lucien sadly.

"Hey, don't push yourself into this, at least you realize your mistakes before." I said calmly.

"Yeah." said Lucien calmly.

"Well, I guess it is goodbye." said Lucien sadly.

"Don't worry about me, I will be able to go with Gretchen soon." I said.

"Well, I know that I'm not a love expert but I hope she is waiting for you to see each other again." said Lucien gladly.

"I will gladly hope for it." I said.

I said goodbye to Lucien and Annette and I went back home to get to the car with my parents, I grab my bags and put them on the back of the car and then we are off to the airport.

My parents have done something that is bad and good; my parents had decided to move to the United States because of what happened a few days ago when Lucien crippled Dani by accident and my parents have criticized me and Lucien for our friendship and they had separated us from not letting me hang out with him. When Annette and Lucien end their conflict, I was sure that I can be friends again with them but my parents saw me and had then decided that they should move as they thought I will be a bully if I hang out with him. I have gotten Annette and Lucien to help me with this problem but they are too unconvinced about their story since they never trusted my friends, when I heard that Lucien had brought the doctor to come to our town to fix Dani, my parents were amazed about finding out and was about to apologize for their wrongdoings. My parents tried their best to cancel their flight and find a job here but it was no use, they can't waste their flight tickets and they can't find a new job here, so we have to move.

When we got to the airport, I had waited for Gretchen to come since this is the airport they are going on. The snow storm is getting worse and I haven't found her anywhere, I decide that she must've already took the flight so I go with my parents and went to the airplane terminal.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I tried finding Jack anywhere in the airport while sticking with my parents to the airplane terminal, Jack sent me a letter about yesterday saying that the airport they are going is the same airport he and his parents are going. I look through everyone in the airplane terminal and have no sign of Jack, I guess he and his parents are already in the airplane and I decided that we will find each other again in the United States. I cried sadly as I enter and I kept it quiet so no one can hear me.

 **(The Present)**

After remembering my memories, I wrap my arms around him and kissed passionately to him. We kissed for so long that I don't know what time it is, I broke our kiss and lie down on the couch. I check on my watch and I was surprised what time it is.

"Wow, its 2:51 A.M. How long have we rest?" I said in surprise.

"Hmmm, maybe seven hours." he said happily.

"Yeah, seven hours." I said calmly.

"I'm so happy that we find each other again, I thought I lost you." said Jack happily.

"So was I, we never show our true love to them since we are with them." I said awkwardly.

"At least they have fallen in love with each other." said Jack kindly.

I happily smiled and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I feel our love stronger when we were young couples back at our home in Europe, but now, we are like two couples that have one from the other couple in a war that is at stake. I wish the war is over and we can get on with our lives.

I went out after I washed my face and when I got back, I saw Jack pointing his M1911 at me, I really felt scared and so those Jack, which made me realized who Jack is pointing his gun to. I look around and saw another man pointing his gun at me, the man then grab me and use me as a human shield which made Jack in fear.

 **(Jack's POV)**

I saw Gretchen being held hostage to a man with a Glock 18. He is maybe from an Asian family due to his appearance as either a Chinese or Japanese; he is wearing a dark grey shirt with a Spec Ops military vest, Delta camo pants with holsters on the leg, belt, and foot, brown army boots, and mechanical gloves.

He then spoke to me, "Put your gun down, and I will let her go."

I followed what he said and I placed my pistol to the floor, I then kicked the pistol to him and he shot my gun.

I then told him who is he, "Who are you and what is your business?"

"My name is Spec Ops and I work for the Bounty Hunters." said Spec Ops menacingly.

"I'm here to kill one of your teammates so that the traitors will be weakened." said Spec Ops seriously.

"They are not traitors, you're just like Christine." I said calmly and face my fears.

"How did you know her name?!" said a girl with a Runner uniform and a cyber tattoo.

"Gunner told me about them." I said in serious mode.

"One of the traitors, you do realized that…THEY LEFT US BEHIND!" said Spec Ops furiously.

"Anthea, kill him." said Spec Ops which feared me.

"With pleasure." said Anthea happily menacing.

I readied myself to strike and when she pointed her gun at my head, I duck and went around grabbing her from behind. I grab her arms so she won't point her gun at me. I then face Spec Ops to show him that I now have a human shield.

"Surrender now or I will use her arm to shoot your crumbling hand!" I said angrily to Spec Ops.

I became foolish to do when I found out, Anthea jumped and went above me and what she did…she snapped my neck very hard, killing me instantly.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cried as I saw Jack get killed.

I was heart-broken to see him dead and I completely lost it, I tried to get out of my restraint from Spec Ops but Anthea knock me out.

Death became my only reason why I hunt down the Mercenaries for killing the person that you love, even your true friend and family. I feel angry and in rage for what happened to Jack and I made my decision to kill the Bounty Hunters for this, but it will be a waste of strength since the Medic will come to revive Jack.

 **(Jack's POV)**

I went back to life thanks to the Medic, who came with Scout to help the other surviving Militia members. Medic came in on 3:13 A.M. and I was afraid when I knew that the two have taken Gretchen. I was mad at Ferb and Elizabeth since they didn't help us but since it was midnight, they couldn't hear the sounds that we were making in here.

I soon realized that Fencer was with them and I ask her desperately so she can tell me where they have taken them since they know them before.

"Ana, where did the two take Gretchen?" I said desperately.

"I don't know, but my cameras know. Follow me." said Fencer as I then followed her to her hideout.

I followed her to her attacked house, which she still has cameras kept active from every location. When I went to her camera room; I saw a lot if pictures that had an insignia of an assassin and two military ranks above it in colored black, a broken MP40 that had a hook attached to the ammo outer, and a destroyed hologram display which belonged to the Division. I watched the cameras switch to view and see which camera has the scene that I need to find the Bounty Hunters and Gretchen in there.

"There!" said Fencer as she pointed a camera feed showing Phineas and Ferb's house.

I look carefully to the video feed and saw that a van with an O.W.C.A. logo came to the front of the house and I saw Spec Ops and Anthea taking Gretchen inside the van. I tried reprogramming the video to make it clear and when I clear the video, I saw S.W.A.T. soldiers coming out of the van and a man wearing a commander suit, I tried other camera locations so I can know who it is and when I got to the front house camera, I made myself clear who he was. I saw Fencer became shocked when she saw it and I became serious on getting Gretchen back, I look back at the video feed and throw the shuriken that Medic gave me.

"He is going down Ana, and I need your help." I said to Fencer.

"I will, but who are the other two?" said Fencer in concern.

"Scout and Ohmwrecker, they need to fight them so they can counter it." I said seriously.

"I will get to them, he is going down for getting the Bounty Hunters into this." said Fencer seriously.

"He can't use your friends against us, he shouldn't." I said to Fencer.

"Major Monogram is gonna pay for this!" I said angrily.

 **Ok, that's it for this chapter. Get ready for the next chapter and thank you for reading my story, I like people reading about the Teen Criminals and I like to show my work doing it alone. Some of these stories could either be similar to games, shows, books, or other fanfiction stories by other authors.**

 **As always, hope that you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter and I will see you soon. Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades!**


	10. A Love One Never Leaves Another To Enemy

**I'm going quickly on the chapters lately, yeah. Oh, what's up guys, Rookie Fictioner here and welcome to chapter 10 of the story, "The Teen Criminals: The Alternates." As I tell you, the elements don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners but the story is mine.**

 **I haven't post the two chapters of this story due to no-wifi, so I am going to post three chapters in one day.**

 **(No One's POV)**

Yeah Rookie, you have been to Camp Allen for a CLP and CLH event. I took the day off at narrating the "No One's POV" and you did their POVs, I am fine about it since I can play video games when there is someone's POV.

 **Hope you enjoy it, Mechanic. But you are now back at narrating the No One's POV.**

Yes Comrade, I like to narrator the story again.

Ok Readers, let's get to the story.

 **Chapter 10: A Love One Never Leaves Another To an Enemy.**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I felt unconscious from our encounter with Spec Ops and Anthea, I tried to wake up and I saw myself inside a cell, with handcuffs strapped around my hands onto the wall. I tried to get out of it but it was no use when I am weak and tired, I woke up completely and saw a man with a grey mustache and a suit that says, "MM," I look at him angrily as I saw him with the two kidnappers who took me here.

"Hello young teenager, what such innocent girl turned into a murderous vigilante!" said the man.

It is obvious that I know who he is due to Monty telling me stories about his father about years ago after my step-parents death.

"Major Monogram, what has gotten into you!" I said angrily to him.

"You have taken away my son's life…AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE WHO MURDERED HIM!" said Major Monogram furiously.

"Your son? Who is your son?" I said seriously.

"Monty, he died from an incident where you are." said Major Monogram angrily.

I tried to remember what incident he was talking about but my mind was messed up when they attacked me, so I have to ask him what incident.

"What incident?" I said in question.

"The one when you are chasing three drug dealers." he said which made me remember the past.

 **(Back From Chapter 2)**

 **(No One's POV)**

When the battle between Gretchen and the Drug Dealers happened, Monty was hiding behind a car, watching the scene with his camera to show the live feed to his father, Major Monogram. Monty was assigned to capture every scene that is happening so the O.W.C.A. will keep tabs around them and send escort to their location.

"Dad, they stop at this location, I need police escort now!" said Monty to his father.

"Don't worry son, they are on your way. In the meantime, record the attacks so we can see who are they facing each other." said Major Monogram calmly.

"Don't worry, I live for it." said Monty.

Monty then went closer to the attacks and recorded the whole scene on his camera; he identified the vigilante and recognized her.

"Uh dad, why is Gretchen fighting against them?" said Monty seriously.

Major Monogram looked carefully at the vigilante and saw in surprise that it's Gretchen that is fighting them. Major Monogram knows Gretchen when Pinky had told him about her owner talking to her friend when she visits.

"What is she doing against them?" said Major Monogram in surprise.

"I have no idea, but I am going further." said Monty as he enters the danger zone.

Monty enters the zone to capture the whole scene, but it will be his last. Gretchen was almost beat by the Drug Dealers and she used her ability against them and Monty was inside the range.

"Time To Reap!" said Gretchen as she performed the Storm of Bullets onto the Drug Dealers, including Monty.

Monty got to cover in time and point his camera onto the attacks; one bullet from Gretchen's Revolvers hit the gas refiller of the car where Monty is hiding behind from and the car exploded, injuring Monty. The car then crushed him which broke his bones. Monty was still alive, even with broken bones and injuries still in it but a flying AK-47 crashed onto Monty's head, killing him instantly. The video didn't show the fatality of Monty but it showed his hand falling to the ground, showing that he is truly dead. Major Monogram fell in fear and heart-broken to see his son dead. He switched cameras to the attacked scene and it showed Gretchen pointing his gun to the Drug Dealer, he wasn't looking at the Drug Dealer but he was looking angrily to Gretchen for killing his son. He stormed out of the contact room and never returned to that room again.

 **(The Present)**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I didn't remember Monty being there in the first place but I am for sure he was killed because of me. I tried to reasoned him that I didn't know he was there but he refused to listen.

"I'm sorry for your son, I didn't know he was there in the first place." I said in concern.

"Enough of your lies, I know you know and I will not accept a liar like you." said Major Monogram angrily as he is not believing me.

"Then why did you join them, they are the bad guys." I said angrily as I was talking about them.

"You didn't know eh, I was the one who formed the Bounty Hunters." he said menacingly.

"What?" I said in confuse.

"I have gotten the Administrator to help me recruit hunters to hunt down their targets, the Philippine Kids, and I assigned Spec Ops and Runner to hunt down…you. I confused you, your hate with the Mercenaries gave me the advantage where you are hiding and I have gotten you right onto their hands." said Major Monogram menacingly as he pulled out his knife out of his pocket.

"You are going insane because of your son's death?!" I said angrily.

"IT IS NOT INSANE! IT IS JUSTICE!" he said furiously.

"I didn't kill your son on purpose." I said fearlessly.

"You one sick child, Runner and Spec Ops." said Major Monogram commandingly to the two.

"Yes boss?" said Spec Ops.

"Teach her a lesson about not to lie." said Major Monogram as he gave Spec Ops his knife.

"With pleasure." said Spec Ops menacingly.

"Have fun with the two, TRAITOR." said Major Monogram as he left Spec Ops and Runner to me.

I closed my eyes to not see what the two are going to do to me.

 **(Ohm's POV)**

I was called by Jack and Fencer to come help them on a mission that I was certainly excited about this. I was sitting at the back with Fencer while Scout is sitting at the passenger seat with Jack, I asked Jack where we are going so I will be ready for it.

"Hey Jack, where are we going?" I said in concern.

"O.W.C.A. We are going there to rescue Gretchen." said Jack which made me confused.

"Why, did Ferb got afraid that his girlfriend got kidnapped?" I said in concern due to my knowing of Ferb and Gretchen's relationship.

"No, I was afraid that my girlfriend got kidnapped." said Jack which made me surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait…you and Gretchen are couples?!" said Scout hesitantly.

"That's impossible! I thought you and Elizabeth are a couple." I said hesitantly.

"You haven't known about our plan, didn't you?" said Jack jokingly and serious.

"I haven't heard about that plan, it was the first time to hear it since we allied with you." I said in concern.

"Well, since you two don't know about the plan, I will explain it to you on the way there." said Jack which I sigh in boredom.

"Oh come on, this trip will go boring." I said annoyingly.

"Well, I'm serious now so I will listen to why my sister is dating you." said Scout in a serious mood to hear.

"Well you see, me and Gretchen had planned this out on our own, which means we did it on without each other knowing. We both liked each other, but since we are hard to be found, we have to date someone else so that someone doesn't force us to date someone that we are not in love with. Someone from your team or friend has to confess his or her feelings to you and when you told his or her that you are in love with someone else, we go for it so that we can find each other with another person to find someone to date. Ferb and Elizabeth had fallen in love with each other when we told them about our feelings to someone else, while me and Gretchen had fallen in love with each other in our home continent, Europe." said Jack which blow my mind away when I heard a long paragraph.

"Hmmm, interesting." said Scout who is impressed by our plan.

"Yeah, I didn't even know she planned it as well, even her." said Jack calmly.

"At least you did find each other." said Fencer.

"Thanks." said Jack gladly.

"But now, we must save her." said Jack in a serious mood.

"I like the sound of that." I said.

We were heading to the O.W.C.A. base for 30 minutes and we parked behind the bushes so no one can find his car, we took cover behind the gate and we planned out the rescue mission.

"Ok Jack, what is the plan for this mission?" I said seriously.

Jack told me we have to split up and attack the guards first, these guards are from Blackwatch and they look anonymous to out hiding but they are highly trained and they can kill us if we get spotted. Jack said that we have to take them out one-by-one, he gave each of us disguise masks and said that these masks will identify us as Blackwatch soldiers in their view but in the allies view, they would see us wear a mask with a picture of a Blackwatch soldier's head.

"So wait, do I have to take off my Omega paper bag and put this on my head?" I said eagerly.

"Yes Ohm, you can't wear two masks at the same time." said Jack calmly.

"(sigh) Fine. But I am going to put on this mask behind the bushes, don't peak, I don't want to show my face reveal." I said as I warned them if my identity is blown.

"We won't, we will wait here." said Jack calmly.

I nod my head to them and I went behind the bushes.

 **(Metal's POV)**

I walked with Mark to the prison room to see our prisoner, Gretchen, on how she is doing. When we enter her cell, I see her being tortured by stun batons and I saw J.C. stabbing her on the stomach. Me and Mark stopped them from doing that as we feared that she will be killed if she is hurt too much.

"J.C. Stop that!" I said to J.C. as I stopped him from keeping the knife stabbed in her stomach.

"Anthea, stop it as well." said Mark as he stopped her from electrocuting her.

"What is going on? Who told you to do this?!" said Mark angrily to the two.

While Mark was talking to the two, I grab a medical syringe on my pouch and inject it so the blood doesn't bleed and I covered the stab wound with cloth. I tried to help her with the wound but I am not mechanized to help injured people, I was turned into a weapon by the Invader Bots. I went to Mark to tell him about Gretchen's injuries.

"Mark, I need your help with medical support. I will talk to them." I said to Mark calmly.

Mark nodded calmly and he went to help Gretchen get well. I talk to them angrily about this incident.

"What is going on?" I said upsettingly.

"We are doing what Major Monogram says." said J.C.

"Why did you listen to him when he it is about torturing an ally. We were not signed up for this and we have gotten our destiny to help the allies." I said in concern.

"Our allies?" said Anthea in confuse.

"I knew that our time has come, even if we never got the Administrator down, we must join them now to help them." I said seriously.

"Well, you are the smart one." said J.C. calmly.

"Right." I said calmly.

I contacted Daniel and Christine that "Operation: Revenge" is going to a halt till we take out Major Monogram.

"Daniel, take Christine out of the hideout at once, it's not going to be safe till what we are going to do." I said to Daniel.

"We will, Operation: Revenge is going to have to wait." said Daniel seriously.

"Will do, I will see you and Christine soon." I said in concern.

I have ended our call with Daniel and I am going to Mark to see him with the results.

"Hannah." said Mark.

"What is it, Mark?" I said in concern.

"Gretchen has suffered too many wounds from the stomach, the arm, and a cut on her neck. There is even a tooth missing from her mouth, maybe a knife was used to take it out. I can call medical assistance for this time and…" said Mark as I stopped him finishing his sentence.

"No, no medical assistance, all is left is Ana. She was once a Medic Trooper before, maybe she can help us out with her." I said to Mark.

I was then heard by Anthea, who is calling me to tell me something.

"I think she is already hear." said Anthea happily.

I check my camera watch and saw a camera feed showing Ana knocking out one of the guards. I knew I need to get to her before Major Monogram does, so I asked Daniel to come here at to help get Gretchen to them.

"Daniel, did you bring Christine to the location I told you to go?" I said to Daniel.

"Negative, Hannah. The Police recognize me and I am on the run. I might want to shake them off or…" said Daniel in fear as he was being chased by the cops, which gave me an idea.

"I got an idea for your pursuers, lead them to the O.W.C.A. base, they will assist Ana on this assault." I said to Daniel.

"Good idea, I think we will have more company for this mission you are in." said Daniel.

"Roger that, Daniel. Stay safe." I said.

"Will do." said Daniel as he ended his chatter with me.

"Ok, Mark, you and Anthea will carry Gretchen to where Ana is." I said to Mark and Anthea.

"Ok Hannah." said Mark calmly.

"Come on, Anthea, we got to get to Ana or Blackwatch will kill her if we don't protect her." said Mark in concern.

"I got it." said Anthea seriously.

"J.C. You with me on taking out the Major." I said angrily.

"I will do what I must for what they forced us to do." said J.C. angrily.

"Let's go." I said as I readied my metal blade on my left arm.

 **(Ohm's POV)**

I walked close to the enemy soldier, who is looking behind and does not see me, I pulled out my Shocking Combat Knife and electrocute him from behind. While I was electrocuting him, I then saw another enemy walking towards us, I pulled out my Silenced M9 and shoot him on the head, stunning him down. I then dropped the body that I was using as a shield down and pulled out my G36C with a Red Dot Sight, a Shotgun Under barrel, and a Silencer, and I meet up with the gang waiting inside the entrance, I tell Jack that I cleared out a few enemies in there.

"Ok, every enemy is taken out, we can proceed to finding Gretchen." I said calmly.

"Good, let's clean house, team." said Jack in a serious mood.

Just suddenly, a black sedan car rammed through the toll gates and stopped right in front of the entrance.

"Heads up, we got a car in front of the entrance." said Scout as he pointed the car in front of the entrance.

Me, Scout, and Jack pointed our weapons at the car to make sure we don't get shot of the attack first. I became surprised that the ones who came out of the car are the ones who attacked them back at the hospital. Jack was angry that he sees them again because of what happened.

"What are you doing here, Rifleman!" said Jack angrily as he pointed his M4 at the Rifleman.

"Sorry Jack, Hannah had already told us we are joining with you." said the Rifleman.

"Wait Jack, I think I know what they are talking about." said Fencer in concern.

"Operation: Revenge." said both the Rifleman and Fencer.

"Operation: Revenge?" said both Jack and Scout.

"Yes, Nathan knows this. No one should know this, but it happens when a person acts as the bad guy in the enemy's point of view, but in theirs, they are good guys working for the bad guys. They are still loyal and they don't kill anyone that is good." said Fencer calmly.

"But what about the incidents, they are caused by them, they could have killed anyone." said Jack in concern and serious.

"When Christine caused the two of our allies to be killed by them, I have this idea for getting an ally to mess the news on what we did and reconfigure it as terrorist attacks. Phil is the best one to reconfigure the news lines but the Rogue Shadows are going after Hannah and Phil will get killed. I reached to Phil in time and put on an active Dead Ringer on his pockets so that if Hannah goes berserk for a few seconds, Phil will survive and escape on his own ways. The plan goes well and I spoke to Phil that he can help us with blackmailing us and he approved." said Rifleman which blown my mind.

"So, Phil survived?" said Fencer calmly.

"Yes, it's a good thing that the Hong Kong Hospital Incident was a hoax, that only fools the enemy thinking that we are the bad guys." said Rifleman which kind of like a good idea for my next video soon.

"But the airplane and Militia base was caused by Hannah, and we didn't give the message to her inn time that Operation: Revenge was on. I'm so sorry for your allies at the Militia base and for Ana about the airplane incident." said Rifleman sadly.

"Don't worry, Medic is already healing the surviving Militia members and revived the dead ones with his Reanimator." said Jack calmly.

"That's one thing I want that to happen, we know that when you are with the Medic, we could kill anyone unless the Medic uses his Reanimator on them. That way, that fools them more and that's why we are assigned here." said Rifleman eagerly.

"Ok, we better stop chatting about this and talk about this on the other time." said Scout which realized me that it wasted some time.

"So, what are you doing here in the first place?" said Jack which then made me think of why.

Suddenly, a group of Police Cruisers came by and it came out Police officers coming to point their guns at the Rifleman.

"Bringing support for this mission of yours." said the Rifleman calmly.

"Cops, don't shoot." said Fencer in concern.

Among those cops is Adam, AKA Seananners. He said that he works for the Police in Danville so that he could buy new furniture for his studio and find a house where he and his fiancée, Cathy, can live. I called out his name so he can hear me.

"Seananners, is that you?" I said in concern.

"Ohm?" said Seananners in surprised.

Me and Nanners have meet in the middle of the standoff and we do our handshake to prove that we are the ones we are expecting.

"Ohm, it's good to see you, buddy!" said Nanners happily.

"It's good to see you too." I said calmly.

"So, what's with the mask of a Blackwatch soldier?" said Nanners in response.

"Oh, it's a disguise so I can sneak onto enemy soldiers like them. Plus, we are here to rescue Gretchen." I said.

"Ohh, I remember her, Ferb told me all about her when we work together as detectives on a massive solving mystery on who stole the Commissioner's glasses. But…when I see you with them, I don't see Ferb. Is Ferb supposed to rescue her?" said Nanners which made Jack get annoyed.

"Agh, I'm going in and find them." said Jack which confused Nanners.

"What is wrong with that Militia leader?" said Nanners which I will have to tell him.

"Gretchen is Jack's longtime boyfriend, years ago back at Europe." I said which made Nanners' mind blown.

"Whaaat!" said Nanners in surprise.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

My vision became blurry for a second and it went out again when I try to open it, I hear a few voices coming from them, so I have to listen.

"Is the wound covered, Anthea?" said a voice which belongs to Mark.

"I'm trying so hard when I have to cover it and get blood all over my clean hand!" said Anthea angrily to Mark.

"Sorry, let's stop here and cover it up." said Mark in concern.

I was settled down near a wall and I feel pain when a sharp needle goes through your skin when sewing the stab wounds. My mouth started to taste blood as the blood reaches to the mouth to let it out, I try to not taste my own blood for it but I can't. I tried to get up but I was stopped softly by Mark.

"Don't go yet, I still need to patch up the blood and you will be fine." said Mark in concern.

I was so confused into why are they helping me, I asked him weakly about why.

"Why…agh…are you doing? (cough badly)" I said in pain.

Mark looked concerned when I said it, he then placed his toolbox on the ground and opened it to reveal Spy's arsenal inside it.

"Your father and my teacher had been friends before, my teacher gave me his Spy's arsenal to me before he committed suicide and told me to find you so you can fulfill your destiny, taking out the Administrator." said Mark almost gladly.

"We are still part of the Philippine Kids, we just let it play along till we end the war, for good." said Mark in concern.

I have been relieve that these guys still work for the good guys but it does not add up, I talked to Mark if he knows anything that I can remember the past.

"How am I going to remember what I need to, do you have anything that will make me remember it?" I said in concern and in a weak voice.

"I think I got a sentence that will make you remember the complete past, before all this, even on different universes. Our mission is called, Operation: Revenge." said Mark which made me remember my other self's past and memories.

 **(1** **st** **Universe: The United)**

I had memories from the past, even on my other self's, I first visioned this event which I have been familiar with my First Universe self. I see my other self, leaning on a wall with a group who has experience street warfare, I listened to the leader of the group to hear what he is about to say.

"Look, I know that we had this team for so long but since we may have forgotten each other before, my name is Riley and we are discussing about our past mistakes." said Riley seriously.

"We have been fooled with our minds being controlled by that wicked flower! I can't stand with this war if Flowey is going to mess our minds." said the man in a Russian accent.

"Indeed Niko, I can't believe that this war is tearing us apart, I was upset when our son died because of our foolishness. I wanted to leave." said Ferb angrily and sadly about his son's lost.

"I know, Ferb, I hate to say this but, this is goodbye for everyone today." said Riley sadly.

"What!?" said everyone, except Ferb.

"You can't be serious, I know we lost a lot of our allies in the hands of the enemy, but we can't just quit our team for some loss. We are the Teen Criminals for crumb's cheese, and we never give up. That's what our creed is Riley, we can't just break it." said Peridot in concern.

"I can't just stand there and let anyone die, we must end it or we will face consequences." said Riley in concern.

The words: give up and loss, was the only thing left that I remember from this conversation with this self's life. The war between the Allies and the Enemy had pushed them hard into quitting as there is no choice. My other self has suffered many losses due to her killings and actions between them.

The loss could be my other self's son, who was killed by her when she was out of control with this shadow form that she had in her life. I only know that revenge has happened before and had caused thousands to die, all because of Flowey. That flower had controlled them with finding their dark past and uses it against them, just like the Bounty Hunters when they are controlled by both the Administrator and the Rogue Shadows.

I tried to remember further in this universe but I got sent to the 2nd Universe, which is where I was from, but this one is from a different timeline.

 **(2** **nd** **Universe: The Teen Criminals: The Original)**

I was in my other self who is crying over something that I don't know of. She is like a computer geek than a vigilante geek, I tried to hear her thoughts and I understand why.

 **(2** **nd** **Universe Original Gretchen's POV)**

I sobbed inside my room because of what happened: Ferb was killed in action.

Ferb was my boyfriend and he sacrifice himself to save us from danger, I never deserve to be saved since I am a killer and turned psychopath. I continued to sob sadly as to what happened and had to forget about it, but I can't do it.

I then suddenly heard the door opening and I saw Scout acting sad about what happened. He was shocked that Ferb cannot be revived because of this much damage that he had been keeping for a long time. He then sobbed right next to me since I know how we both feel right now.

"Sis, I am so sad that we lost a friend!" said Scout sadly as he sobbed next to me.

"I know, Scout. I know." I said sadly.

I tried to not think about it and I can't, but I will never forget about him.

 **(Alternate Gretchen's POV)**

I have felt it very badly and I have already seen it enough, losing a friend is one thing, but there are others who have felt the same way. My memories with these other Gretchens made me remember why I have live on my revenge for the rest of my life, I have become a vigilante because I wanted to and I have been the innocent one which I wanted to not be anymore.

This is why Spy felt that way when he was running away from them, he had done things that he had lived with; a murderer, a hunter, and a hitman. I have all of them but I had one more that they don't have, a Fireside Girl. I then returned back to reality and have to get to Jack at once.

 **(2** **nd** **Universe: The Teen Criminals: The Alternates)**

 **(Metal's POV)**

Me and J.C. walked to the entrance to the control room and we readied ourselves with our weapons, J.C. readied his MP5 with a Long Barrel, Red Dot Sight, Vertical Grip, and a Sniper Mag. I then check on my robot arms and make it work again. J.C. was confused onto what they are doing.

"Hannah, is this the only idea that we can do?" said J.C. in concern.

"We have to do it, it will show the Administrator that we are who they are feared with and tell them that we are on the good guy's side." I said eagerly.

"Surprising the old lady is not going to work, she is too cold-hearted for this." said J.C. seriously.

"I know, it will only give her the message." I said cheerfully.

I readied my cannons and J.C. readied his MP5 and then we enter the control room to confront Major Monogram.

Major Monogram is busy looking through the camera feed showing Police Force attacking the O.W.C.A. base and it showed the feed that the prison room is empty. Major Monogram looked back and saw us standing there, he wasn't feared at all but he is surprised that we turn against him.

"So, you let that little Fireside Girl get out of her cell." said Major Monogram menacingly.

"Yes, and we are here to end you." I said as I ready my metal blade.

"Yeah, you are the traitors." said J.C. as he pointed his MP5 at him.

"What about your revenge with your former Philippine Kid allies?" said Major Monogram angrily.

"We never wanted revenge to them, we wanted our revenge to the Rogue Shadows, and you are working with them." I said angrily.

"Then you are going to face these!" said Major Monogram as he activated his Combat Droids.

The Combat Droids came inside the control room and began shooting us, we took cover from a low wall and began shooting the Combat Droids with our weapons. I send in a Sticky Grenade onto the droids and destroy most of them while J.C. shoots the remaining droids with his MP5. Major Monogram escaped the control room and run to the hanger, we began following him to the hanger.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I got back from my vision and I saw myself being healed up by Mark, who is using the sewing kit to patch up the knife wound from the stomach, I got up and tried to fight the pain and I did it.

"Your good now to fight against them, but there are still wounds that need to be patch up, you may need to go to the Medic to heal your wound." said Mark kindly.

"Thanks, Mark." I said gladly.

"No problem." said Mark gladly.

Just as I was getting up, Anthea saw shadows coming from the left hallway. We readied our weapons as we thought the enemy is coming but it was Jack and the others coming to rescue me. Jack was happy to find me and I was as well, we both kissed each other passionately and have broke the kiss so we can hug in comfort.

"I'm so glad that we find you, Gretchen." said Jack happily.

"Me too, Jack." I said happily.

 **(Metal's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could to reach Major Monogram and I had no choice but to use my Grappling Hook Cannon to shoot him and get him knock out, I shoot right through his chest and he collapse onto the ground painfully. J.C. then place his foot on Major Monogram's stomach to show how angry he is onto the enemy, I raised my arm up to show that I am going to punch him hard and he became feared with what I am doing.

"Please, don't kill me, I just only want my revenge against Gretchen." said Major Monogram fearfully.

"You think that your revenge against her was the only way? You were the one who send your son into the danger zone a few days earlier, I can't let you live for what you have done." I said angrily.

"I only do it so he can feel proud of himself for this…I want you to think the same way!" said Major monogram just before he tried to stab me but I managed to grab his other hand to lose his knife and break his arm.

"I have felt the same way since I have to betray my own because of the likes of you, never remind me about our loss!" I said angrily.

I then readied my metal blade and was about to cut his head off clean, I look right onto his eye that he is feeling fear, I wanted to let him go and take him to custody and I had decided to take him under arrest. When I tried to get closer to him so I can restrain him, he then pulled out his 44. Magnum and shot my robot eye, I became furious and began pulling his head up and sliced his head off, killing him completely. I became shocked that I killed him and I began to cry for my actions, J.C. was also shocked badly and he left to find the others, I began to follow him with the head of Major Monogram.

 **(Ohm's POV)**

We were waiting outside and Jack and Gretchen came out with the Mechanic and the Runner, I went towards them and ask them what happened.

"Guys, what happened?" I said in concern.

"It's ok, Ohm, we got Gretchen out and we got ourselves new allies for stopping the Rogue Shadows, Mark told me that Gretchen went to a vision memory from her other selves from different universes, I didn't know her other self made friends with the best anti-criminals that she can work with like Riley, Peridot, Rox, Tower, Niko, Karen, the Assassin, Henry Stickman, and even another Medic who works for BLU." said Jack which made me surprised that he mentioned "The United Criminals" to me.

"Woah, how those she know them?" I said eagerly.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing her other self was a member of them in a different universe." said Jack calmly.

I notice how Mechanic is feeling sad about it, so I go and ask him what is wrong.

"What's wrong, Mechanic?" I said in concern.

"I just wait for Hannah and J.C. to be back soon. By the way, have any of your cops caught Major Monogram?" said Mechanic which made me concerned about it.

"No, Nanners' team was supposed to find him but I haven't heard about them getting him." I said which made him nervous.

"Oh no, no wonder why the two were taking so long inside there, they were hunting him and pay for making J.C. and Anthea do crucial things to Gretchen and they could have…" said Mechanic just before he heard someone's sound coming from the entrance of the base.

"Mark! Mark!" said J.C. who is calling out Mechanic, AKA, Mark.

"What is it, J.C?" said Mark in concern.

"It's Hannah, she…" said J.C. until he was stopped by Metal.

"Don't say it, Johann Carlos, I will show them. I know the consequences." said Metal sadly until I totally freaked out when I saw what she is holding.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I heard Ohm screamed in fear and I went to where the sound is coming from, when I finally reach there, I was shocked to see that Hannah had killed Major Monogram, and to show proof, she is carrying his head with blood spilling from the bottom of the head. Everyone who saw the Major's head were both shocked and fainted because some of them have a phobia of bloodshed, the only one who is not amused about this is Seananners but I can tell he is not going to make a joke about this since he is not in the mood for it.

I came close to Metal but she began to cry and drop the head onto the floor, it rolled right towards me and I began to carry the head to see its soul being taken out by Metal.

"Jack, can you come here and see this?" I said in concern to Jack.

"Yeah don't worry, I can resist what I'm seeing today." said Jack seriously.

I examine the head and see visions from his memories: how he got his name, how he becomes Major of the O.W.C.A, having dealings with the Administrator, and then his death. He said some things about his son's death before his death and about the conversation between him and the Administrator before he was assigned to train the remaining Philippine Kids so they can turn against us. I had this urge to remember someone's memories that are either dead or alive; I can fully learn this potential till I read a few journals about it, if my step-father ever had one.

"I noticed that I can actually vision anyone's memories with intelligent thinking." I said to Jack.

"Are you sure that you can do that? To make sure, what is my secret that I haven't told you about yet?" said Jack in concern which I can figure it out with my visions.

I placed my hands on Jack's head and began to vision his memories, I look through every memory that I could vision but I can vision this answer.

"You like Rainbow Monkeys, don't you, Jack?" I said which made Jack blush embarrassingly.

"Ok, now I can tell you have vision powers." said Jack in an embarrass mood.

"That's right, my love." I said to Jack.

I walk away of Jack and head to Hannah, who is sobbing sadly on the hood of the Police Cruiser. I asked her kindly and apologize for thinking about them as enemies, but just undercovered agents who don't have anyone to know their mission.

"Look, I'm sorry about our thinking of rivalries of you." I said in concern.

"It's not that, it's what I did to him." said Hannah sadly.

"I hope that you will not do it again." I said in concern.

 **(No One's POV)**

Away from the O.W.C.A. base is a pigeon looking at the scene. Look close to the pigeon, it's eyes are glowing red as it had finished recording the scene showing both the Teen Criminals and the Bounty Hunters working together. The pigeon then transformed into Mecha-Medes and fly far away from the scene and went pass the city so it can go to the other side of the city. Mecha-Medes past the destroyed Militia Base, showing Gunner and Hacker watching it before being contacted by Fencer to come to the O.W.C.A. base, it then flew across the gas station where Pyro attacked a few days earlier, it then passed the hospital, which then viewed inside the hospital showing Wildcat sleeping with his bucket of chicken empty. The Mecha-Medes then flew through the window of an old-abandoned warehouse and landed on a desktop and peck it. It then peck a USB outlet and transformed into a USB to upload the files to the computer, showing the hands typing the computer. He then click the uploaded files and showed the video of the joint cooperation team, files of the Philippine Kid agent's names and identities, and notes about the Spy's journals. While the shadowy figure was busy looking through the files, the cellphone rang and the shadowy figure answered it.

"Hey there Administrator, I got the weapons that you needed for the Mercs, is it time to start a war in the city?" said Miss Pauling.

"Yes Miss Pauling, but the war has to wait, we need to stay low for a while, Major Monogram is dead." said the Administrator eagerly.

"Oh, how did you feel when you found out?" said Miss Pauling.

"Feeling angry when they kill one of our leaders." said the Administrator angrily.

"Tell the leaders to be ready for a war coming in two weeks, let's show the city our patriotism and take control for the Rogue Shadows." said the Administrator menacingly.

"Of course, I will see what I can do." said Miss Pauling happily.

The Administrator ended the call and began looking through the files that Mecha-Medes had gathered throughout the city, she then went through Gretchen's files and find out that her powers grow within her step-parent's generations.

"File: 9247810.

Gretchen had gotten her powers from her step-parents after their death; when she read her stepdad's journals, most of the writings gave her the symbol of powers such as Reaper symbol, which gave her the Storm of Bullets, the Mind Reading symbol, which gave her the Predict Vision, and the Jedi symbol, which gives her the Force.

Lucky for us, she hasn't found out that she has it so when the war comes, we will be unstoppable." said the Administrator after reading through Gretchen's files and found out that Gretchen had one power that she hasn't discovered.

"Mecha-Medes, send all these coordinates to the leaders around the city so that we can be ready, quickly." said the Administrator to her robot pet, Mecha-Medes.

Mecha-Medes nodded and fly away to the coordinates that the Administrator sent. The Administrator looked through the window to see Mecha-Medes flying to the directions, she then spoke to herself about her plans go to play.

"It is lucky that I did not give the Bounty Hunters our plan only to be given away by the Teen Criminals, our plan is going to end perfectly, without a moment to lose." said the Administrator menacingly.

"Look out, Teen Criminals; war is coming your way." said the Administrator calmly.

 **Well, that's it for today. As you may tell, a war is coming to Danville and the enemy will win this soon. I will see you soon on the next chapter. And as always, have a good day, Comrades!**

 **Question 1: Who is your favorite character in the story?**

 **Question 2: Why are the Bounty Hunters doing Operation: Revenge for?**

 **Question 3: Have any of you authors notice Rebb's reviews in your story?**

 **Well, that's it. Bye.**


	11. Week 1-1: Medic's Patient

**Hello Readers and welcome to the Week Chapters for The Teen Criminals: The Alternates towards the start of The Alternates: United Forces.**

 **These stories take place during the two week period of the Alternate storyline, showing the characters of how they developed during the period and new adventures that they faced.**

 **For this story, it will replace the Author's Note from the Teen Criminals: The Alternates and start putting new chapters in this set, leaving followers to notice updates of new chapters.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to the story. (And sorry for my problems now)**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the characters in the story (such as Gretchen, Ferb, Elizabeth, and Scout), the setting of the story, and the elements of the story, they are owned by their respective owners, authors, and publishers. The OCs like Jack Dewitt and Gunner come from me but most of the OCs (like Hitman, Hacker, Fencer, Chess King, etc.) are from me but are based on real people that I meet. The story for this is made by me and everyone is allowed to create their own versions of these stories as they wish.**

 **If you have something to say about the chapters I published, leave a review and a comment. I'm not forcing you to do it, it your decision of you like.**

 **Now let's begin.**

Rookie Fictioner presents:

The Alternates|Week Chapters.

Week 1-1: Medic's Patient.

Date: June 19, 2020.

Time: 1:38 A.M.

 **(Medic's POV)**

"Wildcat, wake up!" I said seriously as I shouted at his ear, causing him to jump in shock and run away, leaving his bucket of chicken on the bench.

"Okay, I'm going!" said Tyler/Wildcat in fear as he goes towards the elevator.

"Dummes Schwein." I said in German as I called the Floor Janitor to clean up this place.

After what happened with the encounter of Rifleman and Metal Ninja, the hospital is closed until further investigations are filled in. I was the only one in the hospital to take the night shift so that when overnight patients come in, I will be the guy to take care of them. (And the Janitor that was about to clean this place up)

As I was about to get back inside my office, I hear an elevator sound coming from the left side of my view.

"I think that's the Janitor, I have to show him the mess." I said calmly as I walk in front of the elevator door and wait for the door to open.

When the elevator door opened, I was shocked to see Gretchen again, now bleeding up from her abduction and still holding her wound. She got injuries from her stomach, her face, and her teeth, causing me to be sick of seeing her like that.

"Yuck! Was ist passiert to you, Gretchen?" I said in concern.

"No time to explain…" said Gretchen seriously until she felt the pain, causing her to not finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, I got you covered, we just have to take you to my healing place and you will be in shape in no time!" I said seriously as I take her to my office and go to the Healing Station.

Once in the Healing Station, lay her on the operation bed and activate the Medical Streamer. After setting up the Medical Streamer and readied my tools, I begin to ask questions.

"Where are the others?" I said in question since I don't see Ferb around.

"They are at home…(argh)…resting their socks off and worried since I took damage again." said Gretchen calmly as she tries to forget the pain.

"Why is Ferb not here for you? I thought he would accompany when you're in this condition?" I said as I pick up my sewing kit and begin sewing her open wound from her stomach.

"We…kind of broke up." said Gretchen in awkwardness, leaving me shocked to hear that.

"Wait, why?" I said in concern since I find them perfect for each other.

"Cause I found my real lover." said Gretchen calmly as she tries to hold away from her pain from the needles.

"Who? Irving?" I said with my answer, causing Gretchen to be embarrassed since I realized that her friends ship her with Irving before.

"What? No. It was Jack." said Gretchen calmly as I pulled the strings to cover the wound, leaving me shocked.

"Jack Dewitt, the Militia Leader? Why is he in love with you, I thought he was in love with Elizabeth?" I said in confusion as I let the Streamer do the job of letting the skin completely cover the strings.

"Nah, she is in love with Ferb, which is better for him." said Gretchen calmly as she looks at her healed wound.

"Ohh…" I said in "Oh, I know that" emotion and begin to strengthen the Streamer to heal her wounds completely, making her now better.

"There, you better?" I said in concern as I look at her.

As I look at her in good conditions, I notice that she was in tears as she gets up and sits on the floor, crying. I then grab a cup of water and lend it to her.

"Here, you may want to drink up. That Wunde might let you have blood loss there." I said generously as I gave her a cup of water.

"Vielen Dank." said Gretchen in German as she offers my drink and gulped it up.

I begin to sit beside her, even if she was the one that kills me a lot of times before. As I sit beside her, like a friend would do, I begin to ask her about her problems.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I said in concern.

"It's just because of what happened back where I was abducted, I feel the fear of what they did to me and I can't stand to fight back. I was like a coward!" said Gretchen sadly as she pulls out Spy's Revolver and looks at it.

"You are not a coward; you are stronger than this…" I said in concern until she cut me off.

"I'm not stronger than you think! If you know about me when I encounter you back when you were part of the Administrator Army, you should know that I had a weakness." said Gretchen sadly and upset.

"That you hate losing your family and friends…" I said as I halt my sentence to wait for her reply.

"Yeah." said Gretchen sadly as she wipes away her tears.

"I understand your reasons, but you had to face it: If one of your friends die, you have to act strong and look away the past." I said in concern as I know how I felt when my friends die.

"They don't respawn like your friends!?" said Gretchen angrily as she looks at me in anger for what I said.

"I know that…" I said until she cut me off.

"No, you did not know that! You were unfocused in mind and cannot stand my anger that you're receiving!" said Gretchen angrily as she finds out.

"How did…" I said and she cut me off again.

"I had prediction powers, I can tell what's on your mind." said Gretchen seriously as she told me that she has prediction powers, making me now understand why.

"Then predict this: Why do you think I let you kill me!?" I said angrily as I look at her, leaving her to feel uneasy.

"Uhhh…" said Gretchen in fear as she became uneasy.

"Because I had been waiting for my entire life to get out of that crumbling army and get to live as a normal doctor with the use of my inventions!" I said angrily as I pulled out my notebook that has the list of all of my deaths.

"I know, but…" said Gretchen in an uneasy mood until I cut her off and tell her what I feel.

"My life has been ruined by the Administrator after she sends her Mercs to kill my family! I had a life like yours until that fateful moment where the ones you love won't come back!" I said angrily as I stick my Bonesaw on the table, leaving me to become frustrated.

"I…didn't know…" said Gretchen in tears as she doesn't want to hear it, leaving me to finish what I was about to say next.

"You and your friends are the only ones I can trust now and what I get: anger onto my face because I work for the bad guys before!? Your Step Dad was one of us until he has to commit suicide to save you but you were mad at me, even if I was not part of that Firing Squad that killed your parents! I hate your arrogant complains, I hate my old allies that turned against me, and I hate your Step Dad when he had to be the one to order the kill on your family!" I said angrily as I bashed my arm at the table, causing her to feel uneasy and realize what I said.

"No, it can't be true…it can't be." said Gretchen in shock as she finally knows who ordered the kill on my family.

"You bet it is if you predict it." I said in anger as I went to a chair and cool off my frustration.

While I was cooling off, I see Gretchen looking for a seat and looks at her Step Dad's Revolver as she now knows who orders the kills. As she finished looking at it, she began to make tears and throws away her Step-Dad's Revolver in frustration as she swears on herself for using her killer's weapon.

"Crumb, crumb, crumb, crumb! Why did I trust him!?" said Gretchen in tears as she cries for letting herself to trust him, only to find out that he was the one who order the hit on her family.

I then go towards her and lend a hand for her since she can't get up.

"Look, Gretchen, I know that he killed your parents but it doesn't mean he is a bad father." I said calmly as I told her my personal thoughts towards her Step Dad.

"What do you mean?" said Gretchen in tears as she wiped them away.

"He was forced to do it." I said as I showed her the written papers about the orders that the Spy has been given.

"There is a reason why he took care of you: He wanted you to spend your life on something that you want to do and that is with you spending time with your friends and family, he would give up his life to tell you the truth and that is why…he gave me this so that I can give it you." I said as I showed her Spy's apology letter, which has a lot of meaning to his mistakes and why he forced himself to take care of her.

As Gretchen gently takes the apology letter from me, she looks at the paragraph from the Spy and she begins to have tears of understanding as she feels the love and respect that the Spy has given to her. After she read the letter, she hugs me in calmness and thanks me for showing this to her, which I was happy that she is alright.

"Thank you." said Gretchen thankfully as she gets up and goes to the exit.

Before she exits, she looks back to me and waves goodbye as she opens the door and leaves, making me feel to be accepted. As I watch in joy as she left, the Janitor that came to clean the mess saw the whole thing and he kind of felt enjoyed to see friendship between us.

"Aww that is so cute." said the Janitor happily as he continues on cleaning the mess.

"Yeah, I think it is." I said calmly as I walk to my desk and sit on my chair, getting me to get back on looking through the letters that the mailman gave me.

Just before I was about to look through the letters, a bell from the Waiting Room went off, causing me to get out of my desk and see who the next patient was. As I opened the way out of my office, I was met with someone with a green jacket and a bald head; he looks serious when he came here.

"Hello, my name is the Medic and…" I said until he cuts me off.

"I know who you are, and I know that Gretchen was here to seek for medical treatment." said the bald teen seriously, which shocked me as he knows her name.

"Wait, how do you know her name? I don't remember you being Gretchen's friend." I said seriously.

"Me and Gretchen are not friends, but my agent with a skull mask knows who she is and an agent of mine gave info about his encounters with her." said the bald teen calmly, which make me remember that the guy with the skull mask is Gunner, another one of my patients.

"Tell me who you are right now or I will rip your head off!" I said angrily as I don't want him to hurt them.

"Relax, I am no enemy, I'm just here for the info that you got from her." said the bald teen seriously, which made me refuse to give up her medical records.

"Why would you want her medical records?" I said as I pulled out my Bonesaw and threaten him.

"It's personal business. I just need them and I will be off, no harm to your patient." said the bald teen as he insists on giving him my medical records.

"If that is what you want; I will need your name then. Who are you?" I said seriously as I will remember this encounter.

"My name is Phil, Phil Eggtree. Former School Escapist from Riddleville and Commander of the Philippine Organization." said Phil as he revealed his name, marking the end of this chapter.

 **Well, that is the end of this story, tune on the next story soon.**

 **Rookie, Out.**


End file.
